Misterios del pasado
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Hay en Konoha muchos secretos que nunca salen a la luz. Uno de ellos implica a Kakashi, yondaime y su relación con el pasado de Naruto Uzumaki. versión renovada del fic
1. Prologo

MISTERIOS DEL PASADO

PROLOGO

Una noche de otoño, en la aldea oculta de la hoja, Konoha, un demonio zorro atacó todo a su alrededor. El pueblo reunió a los ninjas, para que alejaran la amenaza en lo que llegaba el cuarto hokage.

Pasaban los minutos, y las vidas de muchos llegaban a su fin. Las mujeres y los niños eran refugiados, el miedo invadía a todos.

Mientras los ninjas luchaban valientemente por detener al zorro, en las afueras de la aldea, un joven ninja de cabellos plateados llevaba a una pequeña niña lejos de ahí.

-¿a donde vamos?-preguntó la pequeña al joven que la llevaba

-nos dirigimos con el señor feudal, hay que darle aviso de la situación, y se me ha ordenado que te deje con él hasta que tu padre termine con la misión.-

-¿pero si mi papá no vuelve? ¿y si se olvida de mi?- cuestionó la pequeña mostrando preocupación en sus ojos

-no te preocupes...hokage-sama sabrá que hacer, y si no, te prometo que iré yo mismo a decirte que ocurre.- el joven ninja mostró una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿lo prometes?-sollozó la niña, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos azules

-te doy mi palabra.-

-muchas gracias, Kakashi-san-

Una pequeña esperanza irradió en los ojos de la pequeña, sin embargo, el cuarto hokage nunca iba a regresar de su misión…

ESTE ES EL PROLOGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUY PRONTO DESCUBRIRAN QUIEN ES ESA NIÑA Y QUE PASÓ CON ELLA. DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

La misión

Quince años pasaron desde el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha. Todos sabemos, que fue lo que pasó con él, y con el joven portador de esta criatura.

Pasaron ya tres años desde que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, y varias cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces.

Poco tiempo había pasado después de la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi, o así lo sintieron los jóvenes ninja, pero realmente ya habían pasado varios meses sin que tuvieran noticia alguna de Akatsuki o Sasuke. Había acontecido algo sorprendente que Naruto no se esperaba.

Guy-sensei había tenido un hijo. Después de que Uzumaki se fue a entrenar, varias personas que él conocía habían contraido nupcias, y Guy era uno de ellos.

Y es así como comenzamos esta historia…

-¡aaah! ¡el bebe ya vomito!- se quejó Naruto levantando al recién vomitado niño

-te dije que no jugarás tan brusco con él, Naruto- regañó Tenten, tomando al niño y entregándoselo a su madre.

-no es mi culpa- Naruto hizo un puchero

-ahora eres tú el que parece bebe- rió Sakura, haciendo molestar aun mas a Naruto, y reír a todos los demás. Se detuvo a mirar el reloj un momento, y llamó a Uzumaki –Naruto, ya es la hora a la que nos citó Tsunade-sama-

-¡ah es verdad! Debemos irnos.-

Unos minutos después, en la oficina de Tsunade

-¿nos llamó Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Kakashi mientras entraba acompañado de Naruto, Sakura y Sai.

En la habitación, había además, otros dos grupos de ninjas. En uno se hallaban unas niñas idénticas, solo que una de cabello rojo y lacio, vestida de azul, y la otra de cabello rubio y rizado, vestida de morado, con un chico vestido de café y verde, con cabello negro; acompañados de un joven jounnin; el otro, estaba formado por una chica vestida de verde y con cabello violáceo, un chico de cabello negro, vestido de rojo, y otro vestido de morado, y cabello rojo, que curiosamente, estaba dormido sobre el otro; acompañados por una mujer jounnin de cabello rubio.

-Llegan tarde Kakashi- dijo Tsunade con un tono muy irritado

-lo lamento mucho- se disculpó el ninja copia ante las miradas acusadoras de sus alumnos y la hokage

-Olvidalo, pasen.- ordenó la severa mujer. Los ninjas entraron y tomaron asiento

-se preguntaran por que los he reunido a todos ustedes aquí. Bueno, es que tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes.

-¿una misión? ¿Que es? ¿Que es? ¿Que es?- peguntó Naruto emocionado. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no salía en una misión.

-deben ir al palacio del señor feudal del país de fuego, y escoltar a un importante mensajero que vendrá a tratar unos asuntos conmigo. Para esta misión me pidieron a tres equipos, y como son los únicos libres, los he convocado aquí. Deben partir mañana, los detalles de la misión están escritos en las hojas que Shizune les entregará, deben salir mañana mismo a las siete de la mañana… y si llegan tarde, se las verán conmigo- explicó Tsunade lanzando una mirada especialmente fría a Kakashi

-estaremos ahí, no se preocupe.- afirmó el ninja sin saber aún lo que resultaría a partir de ese momento…

Naruto se levantó esa mañana, ansioso por la nueva misión. Empacó sus cosas y partió hacia la salida de Konoha, donde se encontraría con Sakura, Kakashi, y los ninjas que irían a la misión.

Cuando llegó ya se hallaban ahí los miembros de uno de los equipos.

- ¡hola!- la chica de cabello rubio y rizado del día anterior se acerco a él - tu debes ser Naruto Uzumaki. Mi nombre es Hio Hiwatari ¡Y ella es mi hermana Hiomi!- señaló a la chica pelirroja a su izquierda, que solo hizo un saludo con la mano- y él es Nobihuro- el chico de cabello negro saluda amistosamente con la mano- ah sí, y él es nuestro sensei, se llama Hideaki. Es un placer conocerte.- saludó la chica rápidamente

-igualmente- respondió Naruto sorprendido por la velocidad a la que habló la chica.

Realmente Hio y Hiomi eran idénticas. De no ser por su vestimenta y su estilo de cabello, no hubiera podido distinguirlas. También Nobuhiro y Hideaki se parecían un poco.

Hio vestía un haori violeta y orado, con las mangas dobladas y el antebrazo vendado en ambos brazos, además de un pantalón corto de olor azul. La banda de Konoha estaba en su frente, su cabello rizado por el frente, y peinado hacia un lado. Por detrás su cabello se veía lacio, y tan largo que llegaba a la rodilla.

Hiomi, en cambio, usaba una blusa azul cielo con flamas azul rey en la parte de abajo, sin mangas, con un listón café atado en su cintura, un pantalón corto color morado, su cabello pelirrojo se mostraba lacio y cortado en capas, y peinado a la mitad, mientras que por atrás, era rizado, y atado en coletas hacia abajo, de manera similar a Tsunade, sin embargo, su cabello rebasaba su rodilla. La banda característica de un ninja, la traía en la frente también.

Nobuhiro estaba vestido con un pantalón como el de Naruto, solo que café claro, y su camiseta era blanca con verde, sin ninguna característica en especial. Su banda atada en su frente también, y su cabello lacio y negro perfectamente corto.

El sensei, usaba el mismo uniforme que todos los maestros jounnin, y su cabello, estaba bastante largo, pero lo traía atado.

Después de Naruto, llegaron Sakura y Sai, y se hicieron las presentaciones rápidas de Hio nuevamente.

Minutos después, llegaron lo miembros del otro equipo, con Kakashi junto a ellos.

Hio se acercó a ellos, y presentó a su equipo como lo hacía siempre.

-hablas muy rápido ¿sabias?- le dijo la chica de cabello violáceo. Esta, vestía una falda color negro, con una blusa verde encima, y un par de guantes bastante largos, de color negro también. Su cabello atado en un par de trenzas, y encima la insignia de los ninjas de Konoha.

-sí, lo sé-respondió Hio con una gran sonrisa.- es que somos demasiados y por eso hago las presentaciones así. Permíteme continuar ¿si? Mira, la de cabello rosa es Sakura y el rubio es Naruto.

-mucho gusto- saludó Sakura

-creo que nos toca a nosotros ¿no?- pregunto ella a su sensei.

-así es, yo procederé con esto. Mi nombre es Kojime Misaki, la chica de cabello violeta es Yuri. El joven de cabello negro es Akio, y el chico dormido en su espalda es Katsuo. Perdonen si esta dormido todo el tiempo. Es que así es él, pero en general es un buen ninja cuando se le necesita.

-es un placer conocerlos. A Kakashi-sensei lo conocimos en el camino, así que creo que no es necesario presentarlo ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Akio. Este chico, traía la banda atada a su brazo derecho, y ahora se vestía de pantalón negro, y camiseta color amarillo. Y, como ya dije, en su espalda llevaba al pelirrojo, solo que esta vez, estaba vestido completamente de negro.

-esta bien así, solo déjenme repasar los nombres ¿si?-comenzó Hiomi, que por primera vez abría su boca- el rubio es Naruto, el callado de negro es Sai, la pelirosa es Sakura, el de cabello plateado es Kakashi, la de cabello violeta es Yuri, el pelirojo dormilón es Katsuo, el de cabello negro vestido de amarillo es Akio, y la sensei es Kojime ¿me equivoco?-

-no- respondió Kakashi.

-bueno, entonces creo que podemos irnos.- dijo Nobuhiro

-¡sí! ¡Misión! ¡Misión! ¡Misión!- gritó Naruto entusiasta

- bien, los detalles de la misión ¿los conocen todos?- preguntó Hideaki-sensei

-¡si!- respondieron todos al unísono

- ir al palacio del señor feudal, acompañar al señor Iwata en todo momento hasta que parta a Konoha, y escoltarlo hasta que llegue con Tsunade-sama, para luego acompañarlo de regreso. - explicó Sakura tratando de ver si habia entendido bien, o simplemente para hacerse la sabionda.

-así es- sonrió Kojime-sensei- tienes una alumna muy inteligente n tu equipo Kakashi-san.

- ¡vamos de una vez!- gritó emocionada Hio

- esta bien, esta bien, vamos- dijo Kakashi, y comenzaron su camino.

Dos pueblos después...

- ¿no se te hace pesado cargar con Katsuo todo el día?- preguntó Nobuhiro a Akio

- para nada, es bastante ligero- sonrió él haciendo gala de su fortaleza.

- Katsuo siempre ha sido así, en la academia solo se despertaba para los exámenes, y curiosamente siempre aprobaba.- explicó Yuri

-¿cómo puede aprobar si estaba siempre dormido?-preguntó Sakura

- pues sacó las notas más altas de su generación- dijo Yuri con algo de enojo

-eso es extraño- exclamó Naruto

-tengo hambre- dijo Katsuo, despertando por primera vez desde que lo conocían

-¡despertó!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, excepto sus compañeros y sensei.

-Akio, bájalo, le daré algo de comer- ordenó Yuri, y Akio sentó al soñoliento chico en el suelo, mientras la chica se quitaba la mochila, y le daba un emparedado.

-oye ¿por que siempre estas dormido? preguntó Naruto al pelirrojo

- falta de azúcar- respondió el chico- ahorro mi energía durmiendo.-

-es verdad, olvide hacer las presentaciones- exclamó Hio al recordar que el pelirojo estuvo dormido todo el tiempo

-no te preocupes, ya me se sus nombres, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Hio, Hiomi, Nobuhiro y Hideaki- respondió

-p pero ¿como supiste eso?- preguntó Sakura, pero el chico ya se habia dormido de nuevo -s se durmió de nuevo- murmuró molesta con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Siguieron caminando todo el día, deteniéndose solo para comer y en la noche pararon en un pueblo para dormir.

Continuaron la caminata algunas horas del día siguiente, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

-!al fin!llegamos a la ciudad!- celebró Hio saltando por ahí y corriendo.  
-Hay que ir al castillo, para reportarnos con el señor feudal.- dijo Nobuhiro, haciendo claro lo obvio.

Fueron al castillo, un lugar realmente enorme y majestuoso. Lleno de armaduras, antigüedades, jarrones y toda clase de cosas valiosas. Muchas sirvientas y samurais pasaban junto a ellos. Un par de samurai los llevaron hasta una gran habitación, en la cual se hallaba el señor feudal rodeado de sus más leales samuráis.

Tras mostrar sus respetos al señor, él tomó la palabra.

-Sean bienvenidos, ninjas de Konoha. Les he llamado aquí, para que acompañen a mi representante, Kahomi Iwata hasta su aldea, para tratar unos asuntos importantes con la hokage- comenzó a explicar -además, por si acaso llegaran a necesitar ayuda, irán dos de mis mejores samuráis acompañándolos. No es que no confíe en ustedes los ninjas, pero uno de ellos, vendrá a avisarme una vez que hayan llegado a Konoha. Se los presentaré; pasen por favor, Hiromasa-kun, Aneko-chan-

Un par de samuráis salieron de la puerta que estaba a la izquierda.

El joven Hiromasa era bastante apuesto, su cabello era castaño rojizo, vestía un traje samurai negro, con una armadura roja, y su espada atada por su lado derecho. Aneko, vestía un traje similar al de él, pero llevaba la armadura sobre una especie de saco color violeta. Encima de este, traía un enorme cinturón rojo, que servía para amarrar las partes de su armadura color café rojizo. Llevaba en las manos unos guantes rojos, su cabello color castaño claro atado en una cola alta, y tenía unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Naruto.

Después de que la misión fuera explicada, todos tuvieron permiso para ir a ver lo que quisieran del pueblo.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Nobuhiro y las gemelas fueron a ver las tiendas y a comer algo, mientras que los demás iban a llevar a Katsuo a una posada para que durmiera.

Pero, Kakashi no había ido con ninguno de los dos grupos, él fue por un rumbo distinto, debía ver a alguien.

**¡Hola! antes que nada gracias por los reviews. **

**Quisiera aclarar que este fanfic no se lo he copiado a nadie como algunos han podido pensar, fue publicado originalmente hace 2 años y lo estoy republicando con algunas correcciones para hacerlo más leal al manga y más emocionante. **

**Espero que sigan leyendo y Gracias por su apoyo**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Encuentros inesperados**

En la cocina del palacio, una sirvienta corría por los pasillos volteando a todos lados en busca de una persona. Su carrera la llevó hasta la cocina donde se detuvo casi resbalándose.

-¡Aneko-sama! ¿Alguien ha visto a Aneko-sama?- preguntó a pesar de la falta de aliento

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó tranquilamente la samurai de ojos azules apareciendo detrás de ella cargando dos sacos de arroz sobre su hombro, otra sirvienta iba con ella cargando un saco más. La primera suspiró tranquilizándose.

-La he estado buscando por todas partes. Hiromasa-sama me dijo que usted iría a buscar pelea si se le dejaba sola-

-¿Buscar pelea?- Aneko le pasó por un lado y puso los sacos de arroz sobre una mesa –que yo recuerde no hay samurai en esta ciudad con quien no haya peleado ya. Ganarles de nuevo no tiene ningún chiste-

- Como no la encontraba por ninguna parte ya empezaba a pensar que se había ido a pelear contra alguno de los ninjas que llegaron hoy-

-Por mí que los ninjas se vayan al diablo.- bufó cruzándose de brazos y recargando su cuerpo en el borde de la mesa.

-Esto… Sumire-chan, Aneko-sama solo me estaba ayudando a traer el arroz- intervino la otra chica

-¡¿Y por qué tienes a una honorable samurai acarreando arroz?!-

-Yo me ofrecí por que ninguno de los otros imbéciles que se hacen llamar samurai lo hace- interrumpió Aneko de mala gana –si esto es todo en lo que puedo ayudarles hoy, me retiro- se enderezó y caminó a la puerta

-Perdón por las molestias-

-No te preocupes Mitsuki-chan. Sumire-chan, mas vale que ese arroz este listo pronto o tus superiores se molestarán-

-Sí. Gracias Aneko-sama- tras esto Aneko les sonrió y salió –Dios, que diferente se ha vuelto-

---/----/---/----/---

Mientras tanto, un ninja de cabello plateado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando como regresar al castillo y fijándose en las personas a su alrededor en caso de reconocer a alguien. Vio a varios samurais yendo y viniendo de una misma dirección así que fue por esa ruta. Para su decepción se trataba de una calle llena de bares y cantinas por la que no muchos civiles iban.

-Así será más fácil encontrarla- pensó –pero más difícil hablar con ella-

-¿Me buscabas, Kakashi-san?- dijo una voz detrás de él, tan fría y llena de rencor que hasta le dieron escalofríos. Se volteó lentamente, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules.

-Hola, Aneko-chan-saludó amablemente, cuando en el interior se moría de los nervios. La samurai tan solo sonrió.

-No te pongas nervioso Kakashi-san. No voy a hacerte nada. No todavía- La mirada de la chica cambió a una más seria, pero preocupada a la vez.-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así? Se que te sueles retrasar, pero 16 años me parece demasiado-

-Ocurrieron muchas cosas…-

-No me interesan tus motivos Kakashi-san, solo quiero que me respondas una cosa: ¿que fue lo que pasó con ellos?-

-Aneko-chan- Kakashi bajó la vista- Lamento no haber venido antes, pero es que Hokage-sama me dijo que...-

-¿Hokage-sama?-lo interrumpió la chica-¿entonces mi padre aún esta vivo?-

-No. Lamento decirte que tanto el tercer hokage, como el cuarto hokage han fallecido.-

-Ah, debí suponerlo.- suspiró llevandose una mano a la frente –no me llega mucha información certera de Konoha- miró al suelo mientras movía un mechón de cabello hacia atrás -¿qué pasó con mis padres?- se atrevió a preguntar regresandole una mirada fría.

- Yondaime-sama, sacrificó su vida a cambio de derrotar al Kyuubi. Y Sandaime-sama murió hace poco peleando contra Orochimaru-

-¿Y mamá? ¿Ella está…?-

-Muerta también-

-Ya veo…- desvió la vista tratando de mantener su actitud fría

- Realmente lo siento mucho… hubiera venido antes pero…-

-No importa-dijo esbozando una sonrisa –tras tanto tiempo algo así era de suponerse. A los samurai no nos dicen mucho sobre esos asuntos, pero tampoco soy tonta como para no darme cuenta de esas cosas… ya es tarde y mañana salimos a misión, será mejor que descanses- dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando al ninja copia con un nudo en la garganta y maldiciéndose a sí mismo… físicamente, especialmente en los ojos, realmente se parecía a su maestro y era como verlo a él detrás de ella reclamándole sus errores.

----/---/----/---/----

Al día siguiente, cuando el señor Iwata preparó todo, salieron hasta Konoha. Aneko y Hiromasa iban a cada lado del señor, Sai, el equipo de Kojime y Kakashi iban enfrente; atrás iba el equipo de Hideaki. Naruto y Sakura iban a la derecha junto con Hiromasa, y a la izquierda iba Hideaki con Kojime a un lado de Aneko. Los chicos conversaban con Iwata mientras los demás adultos hablaban solo para responder unas cuantas preguntas y dar indicaciones.

-Creí que todos los samurai eran hombres- comentó Sakura viendo a Aneko con curiosidad tratando de hacer conversación pero la mujer simplemente la ignoró por lo que Hiromasa tuvo que responder.

-Aneko-san es la única mujer en nuestra ciudad que trabaja como samurai- explicó.

-¡Eso es discriminatorio!- intervino Hio

-No, es solo que las mujeres normalmente deciden dedicarse a otras cosas. En nuestra sociedad una mujer peleando como samurai no es muy bien visto.-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hace?- preguntó Hiomi, entonces Hiromasa volteó a ver a la castaña esperando una respuesta.

-Me gusta pelear.- respondió calmada lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, incluido Kakashi.

-A…Aneko-chan, creí que tu mayor deseo como samurai, igual que el resto, era proteger a la familia real. Después de todo ellos te aceptaron en su casa cuando no tenías donde ir.-

-¿Desde cuando soy como el resto?-

-…Buen punto-

Esa noche, decidieron pasarla en un pueblo. Al señor Iwata le dieron la mejor habitación de todas en el hotel. Los ninjas se repartieron las habitaciones igual que antes, Aneko y Hiromasa se mantuvieron vigilando la puerta de Iwata. Otra cosa que llamó la atención de los ninja fue que los samurais no probaron bocado durante la cena y nunca se apartaban de su jefe, pero ninguno quiso preguntar nada dado que realmente no conocían las tradiciones de un samurai. La siguiente mañana continuaron con su camino.

-Kakashi-sensei, últimamente has estado muy extraño ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Naruto al ver que su sensei tenía pocos ánimos.

-Estoy bien Naruto, no te preocupes.-

De pronto un viento muy fuerte sopló en dirección a ellos y escucharon tierra moviéndose en la retaguardia del grupo.

-¡Aaaaah! Hideaki-sensei! ¡Yuri y Hiomi desaparecieron!- gritó Hio cuando el viento se calmó y pudo mirar a sus espaldas

-Demonios- exclamó el sensei- Nobuhiro, Hio y yo iremos a buscarlas, ustedes continúen.

-Espera, nosotros también vamos-interrumpió Kojime- Kakashi-san, Aneko-san, Hiromasa-san, ¿podrían quedarse con el señor Iwata? Los alcanzaremos luego.- los aludidos asintieron y el grupo se fue hacia el bosque.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿cree que estén bien?-pregunto Sakura

-Yo quería ir - se quejo Naruto gruñendo luego.

-Nuestra misión principal es proteger a Iwata-san, si van mas personas de la cuenta estaríamos dejándolo desprotegido.-

-Lo entiendo pero ¿qué tal si necesitan ayuda?-

-Si necesitan ayuda la pedirán.- intervino Aneko dejando a Naruto sin nada más que decirle.

Hiomi, y Yuri habían sido atrapadas gracias a un jutsu de tierra que las tragó del suelo y las movió hacia la entrada de una cueva, ahí un sujeto les tocó la nuca y con alguna técnica consiguió paralizarlas. Acto seguido los otros dos tipos les vendaron los ojos.

-¿Quienes son y que quieren de nosotros?- pregunto Yuri muy exaltada.

-No les conviene saber.- respondió el raptor.

-Grr ¡suéltame ahora mismo o yo!-pero no pudo continuar, ya que la habían dejado inconsciente

-¿Que le hicieron?- pegunto Hiomi algo asustada

-Lo mismo que a ti si no te callas.- eso le bastó para entender que era mejor permanecer en silencio.

-¿Estas seguro que es bueno tomar solo a estas dos? Hay muchos otros a los que podríamos tomar como rehenes.- preguntó uno al líder.

-Con dos es suficiente. No podríamos cargar con más y tenemos que asegurarnos que el blanco llegue a la trampa.-

-Silencio los dos, hay alguien cerca.- interrumpió el tercer hombre, Hiomi pudo escuchar unos pasos.

-Por fin los encontré- dijo una cuarta voz la cual la chica reconoció.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?-

-Cuidado líder, es el sujeto del cual nos habló el jefe.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡Hay que huir entonces!- la chica pudo sentir como los secuestradores se iban y la cuarta persona se iba tras ellos.

Ella no supo muy bien lo que paso, pero los sujetos no volvieron después de un rato. Así que comenzó a gritar para pedir ayuda. Unos minutos después escuchó gente en los alrededores por lo que gritó con más fuerza.

-¡Hiomi-chan!- gritaba Nobuhiro mientras buscaba, cuando de pronto vio a las dos chicas sentadas en el suelo, recargadas en la pared de la cueva.

-¡Oigan! ¡Las encontré!-gritó a los demás para avisarles, junto sus manos y aplico una serie de sellos -¡kai!- usando su chakra liberó a ambas de la parálisis a la cual evidentemente habían sido sometidas.

–Gracias Nobu- dijo Hiomi al poderse mover luego que el chico la desató, Nobuhiro cargó a Yuri puesto que esta no estaba consciente. Se apresuraron a reunirse con el grupo de búsqueda.

-¿Que pasó? ¿En donde estaban?-preguntó Kojime muy preocupada.

-Las encontré dentro de una cueva.- respondió Nobu

-¿Encontraste a alguien mas?- cuestionó Hideaki

-No, solo a ellas... –

-¡Hiomi! ¿Que pasó? me tenias muy preocupada- lloró Hio abrazando a su hermana hasta casi ahorcarla.

-Me secuestraron unos sujetos muy extraños, pero estoy bien, un chico nos rescató-respondió ella tratando de respirar.

-¿Un chico? ¿Como era?-preguntó Iwata.

-Pues...no lo vi y tampoco supe nada sobre los secuestradores… aunque su voz me sonó a la de Sasuke Uchiha.-

-¡¿Sasuke?!- exclamaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

-Oigan ¿no es ese el ninja que se fue de Konoha hace tres años? ¿El sobreviviente del clan Uchiha?-dijo Akio tratando de recordar algo sobre él

-Sí, creo que lo vi durante un examen chuunin.-comentó Kojime

-No estoy segura que sea él, pero como me tocó conocerlo en la academia me pareció reconocer su voz -agregó Hiomi.

-Bah, eso comprueba que los ninjas de Konoha no son confiables- interrumpió la samurai Aneko volteando hacia otro lado algo irritada.

-¡Los ninjas de Konoha somos bastante confiables! no tienes por que decir eso solo por un ninja que se fue- gritó Naruto llamando la atención de Aneko

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello? niño tonto-

-¡Es mi amigo y sé que podré ayudarlo!-

-Aspiras a demasiado. Hay cosas imposibles en este mundo-

-¡Ya veras que lo lograré! No importa cuanto me tome. ¡Debo poder hacerlo si voy a convertirme en hokage algún día!-

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre ser Hokage?- gritó Aneko esta vez realmente furiosa apuntando a Naruto con su espada; daba miedo. Iwata fingió toser para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Será mejor que continuemos. No quiero que lleguemos tarde, ni mucho menos que alguna persona se aproveche de que estamos peleando entre nosotros- sugirió Iwata y continuaron con su camino. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente... Sakura angustiada por Sasuke, Hio preocupada por el bien de Hiomi, Naruto y Aneko en una constante batalla de miradas, y los demás temiendo que se desatara otra pelea entre ellos dos.

Después de un camino que les pareció eterno llegaron a la aldea de Konoha.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí jóvenes ninja- dijo Iwata al llegar -a partir de ahora solo necesitamos a alguno que nos lleve hasta la oficina de Tsunade-sama-sonrió

- Hideaki-san, Kakashi-san y yo tenemos que llevar el reporte de la misión, así que podemos guiarlos hacia allá- sugirió Kojime-sensei.

-Se lo agradeceríamos -dijo Iwata-san, y los tres jounin los acompañaron hasta la oficina de Tsunade mientras los otros se iban a sus casas.

--/---/--/---/--

-Esa Aneko es una persona muy desagradable- se quejaba Naruto mientras acompañaba a Sakura, Sai se había separado de ellos minutos atrás -¿decir que los ninjas de Konoha no somos confiables? ¡bah! ¡Que grosera!- se quejaba Naruto mientras caminaba con Sakura.

-¿Tan solo piensas en eso? Naruto, Sasuke estaba en las cercanías, me pregunto que estará haciendo, eso es más importante.

- Por supuesto que Sasuke me preocupa, pero también siento ganas de demostrarle a esa Aneko que está equivocada. Tendremos que ir a hablar con la vieja Tsunade para que nos deje ir a buscar a Sasuke.-

--/---/--/---/--

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-agradeció el representante al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade-sama - Aneko-chan, Hiromasa-kun, pueden retirarse, conozcan la aldea, diviértanse un rato, si los necesito los llamaré.-

-Pero señor ¿que tal si lo atacan mientras vuelve a la posada?-preguntó Hiromasa aun preocupado

-Estaré bien, ustedes son jóvenes aun, vayan a divertirse.- y cerro la puerta.

-Bueno, yo me iré a los bares, a ver si alguna chica quiere salir conmigo, ya que tú nunca quisiste hacerlo...-Hiromasa se dio la vuelta

-Dudo mucho que alguna chica de Konoha quiera salir con un simple samurai como tú teniendo tantos ninjas a la mano- se burló Aneko

-Mira quien lo dice, señorita "los ninjas de Konoha no son confiables"-

-Mas te vale que cuides tus palabras Hiromasa, soy por mucho más fuerte que tú-

-Sí, sí, ya sé, nos vemos pronto- se despidió marchándose.

-Mph, samurai estúpido- murmuró Aneko yéndose por otro lado, pero al cruzar la esquina del pasillo, se encontró con alguien que la esperaba.- ¿Kakashi-san? ¿Que haces tu aquí? ¿No deberías estar entregando el reporte de tu misión?-

-Ya lo hice, y de paso quise venir a hablar contigo de algo importante-

-¿Algo importante? si se trata sobre tu alumno, Naruto, no me interesa.-

-Yo creo que sí te interesara. Naruto y tú se parecen más de lo que crees.-

-¿Que nos parecemos? explícate mejor.-


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**El apellido Uzumaki**

Kakashi guió a Aneko hasta la tumba de su padre. Se veía muy bien cuidada, y daba una sensación de tranquilidad, la misma que transmitía él mismo estando en vida.

-Con que aquí es. -dijo Aneko mirando tristemente la tumba-murió bastante joven, yo tenía apenas nueve años.-sonrió un poco- Minato Namikaze… Aun recuerdo cuando los entrenaba, yo siempre los observaba tratando de aprender algo nuevo.-

- Te faltaba poco para convertirte en genin. En ese entonces yo tenía catorce, pero ya había alcanzado el nivel de jounnin.

-¿Tenías catorce?-preguntó Aneko con desconcierto

-¿No lo recordabas?-

-Es que yo siempre pensé que ya tenías dieciséis años, eras por mucho mas alto que yo.-

-Aneko, cuando me viste ¿que edad creíste que tengo?-

-Creía que tenías más de treinta y que aún eras un solterón.-

Aneko-chan, me decepcionas-dijo Kakashi con algo de pesimismo

Aneko rió. Por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, Aneko reía. Fue una carcajada corta pero relajada, como siempre se mostraba tan seria, Kakashi no imaginó que ella pudiera reír de manera tan encantadora. La samurai volvió sus ojos a la tumba nuevamente.

- Tengo hambre ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo de ramen?-

-¿No te gustaría mejor comer otra cosa? –preguntó Kakashi, suponiendo que Naruto estaría en Ichiraku y un encuentro con Aneko solo traería problemas.

Sin embargo la chica lo había ignorado por completo y ya caminaba en busca de algún lugar donde comer. Su olfato la guió hacia Ichiraku.

-¡Más ramen por favor!- pidió Naruto alzando su plato

-¿Naruto-kun? - preguntó Aneko entrando al puesto de ramen después de haber oído esa singular voz desde afuera.

-Grr, Aneko-san ¿no deberías estar con el señor Iwata?.- le dijo Naruto viendola e mala gana

-Soy un ser humano, necesito comer- recriminó ella sentándose en un banco separado a él.

- Calma los dos- trató de apaciguar Kakashi, pero en vano, ya que estos dos estaban en otra batalla de miradas -Naruto ¿no deberías comer algo más que no sea ramen?-

- Es que me fascina el ramen- defendió el pequeño rubio. - tu eres el que no debería estar con esta mujer- se quejó apuntando a Aneko con los palillos que llevaba en su mano- a ella no le agradan los ninjas, es muy grosera y gruñona, no deberías estar con ella o podría atacarte a traición-

-Naruto, Aneko-chan es incapaz de algo así-

- Retiro lo que dije antes- interrumpió Aneko de repente, mirando de manera seria a Naruto

-¿Eh?-

-Me equivoqué, retiro mis palabras. No todos los ninja son desconfiables- Naruto la miró como sospechando que se tratara de algún truco.

-¿A que se debe este repentino cambio?-preguntó

-Iwata-san me ordenó decirlo para calmar la situación-

El rubio la miró molesto, en realidad ella no había cambiado de opinión, sólo lo hacía por que se lo habían ordenado.

-¡Tú no me agradas!-

-No me interesa- respondió ella con calma.

Decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Naruto pidió otro tazón de ramen, y Aneko hizo lo mismo. Decidieron ignorándose mutuamente, pero el chico no puedo evitar notar que la mujer comía tan rápido como él.

-Naruto-kun, tú mencionaste que quieres ser hokage ¿me puedes explicar la razon?-le preguntó Aneko cuando iba por el segundo tazón.

-Por que quiero que todos en la aldea reconozcan mi existencia- exclamó con orgullo

¡-¿Y que harás después de convertirte en hokage?- cuestionó Aneko, mas seriamente, Kakashi y Naruto se le quedaron mirando.

-Pues...no sé, nunca había pensado en eso

-Eres muy previsor ¿no es así?- rió Aneko sarcásticamente lo que hizo al chico enojarse más.

-¡No importa! ¡pase lo que pase yo seré hokage! Lo que haga después lo veré luego ¡Naruto Uzumaki no se rendirá!- gritó mas que emocionado, tratando de verse genial e impresionar a Aneko, pero, lo que la dejo anonadada, fue el escuchar su nombre completo.

-Naruto… ¿Uzumaki? susurró, pero el pequeño no pudo oírla, por que estaba terminando de comer su ramen.

Aneko volteó a ver a Kakashi, esperando una respuesta de él, pero el sensei desvió la vista. Esto provocó que se irritara.

-Naruto ¿nos esperas aquí un momento? tengo algo que decirle a tu sensei- seriamente puso el dinero sobre la mesa, y jaló a Kakashi por el brazo llevándolo a un callejón donde nadie pudiera oírlos. -Kakashi…-gruñó Aneko una vez estando a solas con el sensei desenfundando su katana.

- Puedo explicarlo- dijo nervioso al ver como ella le apuntaba al cuello con la espada.

-Mas te vale que tu explicación sea buena, no estoy en esta misión gracias a mi carácter benevolente.-

-Esta bien, esta bien...Te contaré todo. Escucha. Hace quince años, como ya sabes, el Kyubi atacó Konoha. En ese entonces yo entrenaba con tu padre. Esa noche, él no pudo llegar de inmediato al campo de batalla, pues tu madre estaba dando a luz a Naruto-kun. Esa noche, él me llamó. Me explicó que pensaba sellar al Kyubi dentro de Naruto con una técnica especial, y no estaba seguro de que todo fuera a salir bien, por eso, me pidió que te llevara a un lugar seguro, con el señor feudal. Y mas tarde, el tercero me daría las demás instrucciones. Cuando volví, me enteré que tu madre murió al dar a luz, y tu padre sacrificó su vida a cambio de sellar al Kyubi. Sandaime-sama, hizo una ley, para que no se pudiera hablar sobre esto libremente. Créeme que quería ir a explicarte todo esto, pero no se me permitió hacerlo. Esas ordenes las dejó tu padre desde antes de morir. No sé por que hizo todo esto, yo solo hice lo que se me ordenó.-

Aneko bajó la espada. Se había quedado sin palabras. Naruto…¿acaso Naruto era su hermano? Recordaba haber sido bastante despistada durante su infancia, a los nueve años ni siquiera sabía con certeza como nacían los bebes, quizás por ello… quizás por ello no se había enterado de que su madre estaba embarazada sino hasta ese entonces. Que tonta se sentía. Ahora no le parecía culpa de Kakashi. Él solo cumplió órdenes, igual que siempre lo hacía.

-Kakashi-san...-comenzó a decir Aneko con su mirada baja- yo...no sé mucho de este asunto, el que más sabe eres tú, por eso...- levantó la vista amenazadoramente- por eso ¡tu le dirás a Naruto todo lo sucedido!- decidió acercando la punta de la espada más al cuello de Kakashi.

-¿Que?-

-Lo que oíste, a partir de ahora esta es tu responsabilidad. Ya mi padre y el tercer hokage han muerto, sin dejarte ordenes al respecto ¿cierto?. Bueno, ahora seguirás mis indicaciones. Busca el momento adecuado, y dile a Naruto toda la verdad ¿entendiste?- le ordenó apuntándolo con su arma nuevamente y recalcando la palabra "mis".

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción- Kakashi no puedo responder ante tales amenazas

-Muy bien- sonrió la chica bajando la arma- por lo menos ahora sé que no estoy completamente sola.- diciendo esto se fue de regreso al puesto de ramen.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya volviste?- cuestionó Naruto irritado.

-Sí, todavía tengo hambre.-

-Usted debe tener un gran apetito entonces.- sonrió Ayame, la chica que trabajaba en el establecimiento.

-Es natural… no he comido en tres días.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Naruto y los empleados del lugar. Kakashi que iba llegando también se sorprendió.

-¡¿C-Cómo puedes estar tres días sin comer?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-No me gusta comer frente a mis superiores.-

-¿La razón por la que no habías comido era por Iwata-san?- preguntó Kakashi incrédulo.

-Hiromasa-san así me enseñó. Es algo vergonzoso comer frente a esas personas… la mayoría son demasiado exigentes con los modales.-

-Sí, pero jovencita usted debe alimentarse lo mejor posible.- le dijo el cocinero sirviéndole otro plato de ramen –Una mujer no debe hacer esas cosas.-

-¿Ah? Pero sí… la gente usualmente no piensa en mí como una mujer.- comentó la chica como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo?! P-pero si usted es muy bonita samurai-san- dijo Ayame

-Ella tiene razón, aunque seas una grosera amargada tienes una cara muy bonita.- apoyó Naruto, aunque el comentario hiciera enojar más a la samurai.

-Cara bonita ¿eh? ¿Tú crees que me veo muy bonita cuando estoy "trabajando"? ¿Crees que el cabello que está cortado en capas disparejas debido a las peleas con katanas me hace sentir muy femenina?- preguntó con un aura tan oscura que Naruto dejó caer los palillos sobre su plato solo de la impresión.

-Creo que no…-

En otro lugar...

Hio fue al bosque para entrenar.

-¡Aaah! que bien se siente poder venir al bosque a relajarse un rato después de una misión!- celebró ella estirando sus brazos, cuando algo interrumpió su caminata -¿una pelota? Seguro un niño la dejó aquí ¡genial! ¡Voy a jugar!- dijo y comenzó a patear la pelota -corre a la media cancha, se detiene, dispara y ¡goooool! oops, creo que me excedí en mi tiro- mas bien, disparó tan fuerte que hizo un hoyo en las copas de diez árboles

Y seguía avanzando, hasta que escuchó que la pelota golpeó algo y fue a ver.

Encontró la pelota a los pies de un extraño chico de cabello rojo.

-¡Ah! ahí esta la pelota!- la tomó y le sonrió al chico -gracias por detenerla, y perdona si te golpeó, es que me excedí un poco al golpearla, jeje.

El chico permanecía ahí sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?- Hio pasó su mano por delante de la cara del desconocido, tratando de comprobar si seguía consciente

-Estoy bien- dijo él con un tono muy cortante, pero Hio, jamás se daba cuenta de cuando alguien quería que se fuera.

-Que bueno. Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hio Hiwatari, soy una ninja de Konoha, y por lo que veo tú eres un ninja de la arena. ¿Que hace un ninja tan lindo de un lugar tan lejano por aquí?-

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió, aparentemente que le llamaran lindo le había dado igual

-Anda, dime ¿si? ¿Si?- dijo viéndolo con ojitos de borrego a medio matar

-No-

- Anda, tan siquiera dime como te llamas, yo ya me presenté. No seas maleducado o nunca tendrás novia.

- Gaara- dijo algo sonrojado por el comentario de la niña.

-¡Gaara! ¡Es un bonito nombre! ¡Te queda genial! aunque no se que significa, pero te sienta muy bien ese nombre.-

Gaara no dijo nada.

- apenas te conozco y ya me caes bien. ¿Quieres comer algo? traigo una canasta llena de comida por que no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar entrenando.-

-como sea-

Mientras tanto, en la casa Hiwatari

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Esa técnica parecía muy fuerte- le decía Nobuhiro a Hiomi

-Sí, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes.- trató de animar Hiomi.

- Vamos Nobuhiro, no seas tan cauteloso. Por ser mujeres no somos más débiles.- regañó Yuri, que también estaba ahí, junto a Sakura, Ino y Sai.

- Lo siento, es que me preocupa mucho. Además no hay nadie en tu casa, si empeoras no habrá nadie que te ayude-

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, soy fuerte- le dijo la pelirroja -por cierto, gracias por venir Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sai-kun, me alegra tener visitas.-

- No es nada, Ino no se tardó en aceptar venir cuando le comenté que habías visto a Sasuke-kun- rió Sakura

-Pues es que no tenemos información sobre él desde hace mucho ¿que querías que hiciera?- trató de defenderse Ino

-Jejeje. Pues no es mucho lo que vi. Me quedé dormida muy rápido. Pero mencionó algo sobre un enemigo, y que aun le falta más poder.-

-Entiendo- suspiro Sakura algo triste. Suponía que se trataba de su venganza contra su hermano.

-Pero dinos Hiomi ¿estaba Sasuke tan guapo como siempre?- preguntó Ino

-Pues, no sé, no lo vi… aunque si era guapo antes…- respondió Hiomi algo sonrojada y sorprendida por la pregunta. -Sakura-chan ¿tu sabes por que se fue de Konoha?-

-No lo sé. Siguió a un sujeto para buscar más poder y así vengarse de la persona que acabó con su clan.-

-Ya veo- desde aquel encuentro, Hiomi se sentía cada vez más curiosa sobre Uchiha, sin embargo sentía que nadie quería decirle lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente

-¡¿Un festival?!- preguntaron todos los ninjas presentes cuando Tsunade, Gaara e Iwata les dieron la noticia.

-Un momento, esto es una aldea ninja ¿por que organizaran un festival?- preguntó Neji indignado, pues se les había pedido su participación.

-Para fortalecer las relaciones entre Konoha y otras aldeas. Les daremos la bienvenida con un festival. Varias personas importantes vendrán, y por eso necesitamos su colaboración.- explicó Tsunade

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Naruto

- Por ahora, los que están a cargo del señor Iwata se quedaran en esa misma misión. Los demás, obtendrán distintas tareas, esto contará como una misión de nivel D, y recibirán su paga. Les pido esto a ustedes por que requiero ninjas específicamente de su edad, no depende del rango que tenga. El resto de las instrucciones se las daré luego. Pueden retirarse.- todos salieron de la oficina.

Ignorando que fuera de la aldea, otras personas hacían sus propios planes.


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4

La batalla en el bosque

Los preparativos para el festival habían comenzado, Tsunade encargó varias misiones a los ninjas, para que todo estuviera preparado a tiempo.

El grupo de ninjas asignados a vigilar a Iwata continuó con su labor, sin embargo debían de vigilarlo en grupos de cuatro, para no llamar tanto la atención.

Esa mañana, era el turno del equipo Kakashi para vigilar.

-Creo que hoy tendrán el día libre chicos. El señor Iwata y Hiromasa se fueron a tomar unas copas ayer, y ahora no se sienten muy bien que digamos.- explicó Aneko, parecía estar disculpándose por sus superiores pero los chicos realmente dudaban que de eso se tratara. –hoy puedo quedarme todo el día al pendiente de ellos. No se preocupen.-

-¿De qué estas hablando? No puedes encargarte tú sola. La misión es protegerlos, no cuidarlos- renegó Naruto cruzando los brazos.

-Cálmate Naruto, puedes considerarlo como un descanso- propuso Sakura

-Sí, al menos tú no eres el que debe de cuidar de un par de borrachos.- gruñó Aneko

-Si no te gusta entonces deberías irte.- sugirió Naruto

-Ojalá pudiera, pero esta es mi obligación.-

- Pero Naruto tiene razón, no es bueno que te quedes sola- agregó Kakashi

-No creo que los cuatro sean necesarios- dijo Aneko viéndolos de soslayo

-Yo me quedo, hoy no tengo nada que hacer- se ofreció Sai

-No lo sé ¿estas seguro?- preguntó Sakura. Claro que Sai era fuerte, pero estar a cargo de la protección de tres personas sería demasiado

-Que se queden Sai y Naruto entonces- sentenció Kakashi

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no voy a quedarme cuidando a dos borrachos y dos niños!- Aneko le alzó la voz

-Dijiste que no necesitabas de cuatro personas, pero uno solo es poco, así que deben de quedarse dos. ¿O prefieres que yo también me quede aquí?-

-Está bien, esta bien, quédense un rato.- contestó Aneko inmediatamente cruzando los brazos evidentemente irritada.

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos, adiós- se despidió Kakashi yendose, y Sakura tras despedirse lo imitó.

Unos minutos después, los tres seguían frente a la puerta del cuarto.

-…Y así es como me convertí en ninja.- Naruto concluía con una larga historia

-Vaya, debe haber sido difícil pelear con Kakashi- bufó Aneko mientras jugueteaba con el cordón de su katana

-Sí, aún no se me olvida lo que me hizo ese día- dijo él recordando la técnica de Kakashi "los mil años de dolor"

-Debo suponer que es fuerte, después de todo tuvo un gran maestro- dijo la samurai para sí misma

-¿Tuvo un gran maestro? ¿Como sabes eso Aneko-san?-

-Bueno pues…- Aneko desvió su vista hacia otra parte pensando en que responder. Había cometido un gran error al comentar eso, el mejor para decirle la verdad era Kakashi, y no ella, eso era seguro. Aneko no podía mentir, iba totalmente contra su moral, así que, debería decir la verdad a medias – cuando yo era pequeña viví en esta aldea, pero durante una situación muy peligrosa mi padre me envió a la capital del país para mantenerme a salvo. Desde entonces no supe nada de él hasta hace unos días, que me enteré de que murió en combate-

-Lo lamento mucho...-

-¿Por eso tanta desconfianza con los ninjas?- intervino Sai

-Supongo que era por eso.- sonrió Aneko – además Naruto me recuerda a él, tienen rostros muy parecidos-

-O sea que conociste a Kakashi-sensei cuando era joven ¿verdad? ¿Quién era su maestro?- preguntó Sai, quien recién se había interesado en la conversación

-Su maestro…bueno, pues su maestro fue el cuarto hokage- respondió tranquilamente, como si fuera de lo más natural -vaya, veo que te sorprendiste.- notó la expresión sorprendida de Sai

- Es increíble. Con razón es tan fuerte- añadió admirado. Naruto ya lo sabía así que no fue mucha la sorpresa para él.

En eso, Hiromasa salió de la puerta contigua. Despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol y caminaba tambaleándose, se acercó a Aneko pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola hacia si.

-Oye… hip… Aneko-chan…¿qué tal si aprovechamos que no hay nadie aquí y nos escapamos juntos? Hip…si te casaras conmigo yo podría hacerte muy feliz ¡hip! Y nadie nos molestaría-

-Usted ya está casado-

-Pero tú no-

Ella se limitó a golpearlo en la nuca ligeramente para dejarlo inconsciente. Naruto se escamó por la forma tan rápida y fría en que lo hizo mientras que Sai no mostró reacción alguna.

-Lo llevaré de regreso a su cuarto- anunció la castaña apoyando el cuerpo de Hiromasa en sus hombros.

-Es más fuerte de lo que creí- dijo Naruto una vez que ella entró al otro cuarto pensando en lo difícil que le debería ser a una mujer promedio cargar un cuerpo como el de Hiromasa.

-No la subestimes. He leído información sobre ella, es una samurai bastante hábil, puede cortar la cabeza de un hombre en un solo movimiento y tiene fama de ser muy precisa en sus ataques-

Sai lo decía tranquilamente, pero el pensar en que una persona pudiera hacer rodar cabezas con tanta facilidad perturbaba a Uzumaki.

-Ya se tardó mucho- pasados unos minutos, Sai se acercó a la puerta donde los samurais habían entrado. La abrió sólo para descubrir que no había nadie. Naruto se asomó y alarmado corrió hacia la otra habitación.

Iwata ya no estaba ahí.

Al ver esto, ambos ninja se asomaron por la ventana. Lograron notar un par de sombras que saltaban de techo en techo y las siguieron de inmediato.

Cuando ambas figuras se dividieron, los de Konoha hicieron lo mismo para no perder a ninguno.

Arrojaron kunais, shuriken, Sai incluso envió a sus criaturas pintadas a detener a su perseguido, sin embargo esquivaron todo.

La persecución se prolongó hasta el bosque. Cerca del río, el sujeto que Naruto seguía bajó a los dos que llevaba en brazos.

-¡sueltalos inmediatamente!- le ordenó Naruto.

-lo siento, pero no puedo. Estos dos son importantes para mi misión.-

Otros dos sujetos llegaron y se llevaron los cuerpos inmóviles. Naruto trató de seguirlos, pero el otro se le adelantó dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-hace mucho que no nos enfrentamos-

Naruto de pronto reconoció esa voz.

-¿Kabuto?...Así que estabas aquí- dijo Naruto con un tono bastante serio, algo muy extraño en él. – No se que planees, pero deja a Aneko-san y a Iwata-san en paz.

-no puedo hacer eso.

-parece que no tenemos opción.- suspiró Naruto sacando un kunai. –Debo de ayudarlos- Comenzó a correr hacia Kabuto con el kunai en la mano, pero el chico activó su sharingan y lo esquivó, Naruto en un movimiento rápido lanzó unos shuriken, que el villano bloqueó con su kunai.

Mientras tanto, Akio y Katsuo, estaban descansando de su entrenamiento en el bosque, bueno, más bien Akio entrenaba y Katsuo solo descansaba.

De pronto, Katsuo de levantó.

-¿qué pasa Katsuo? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Akio, debemos ir al río. – dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia allá.

Llegaron donde estaban los otros ninjas. Estos lo notaron, y arrojaron unos shuriken, pero Katsuo los bloqueó con su kunai. Akio aprovechó para patear a uno dejándolo inconsciente y su compañero fue con el otro, noqueándolo de un puñetazo.

-buen trabajo chicos- felicitó Kakashi llegando de repente con otros ninjas inconscientes sobre sus hombros.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamaron ambos sorprendidos de verlo ahí -¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Akio.

-He estado vigilando a Iwata-san y los demás desde hace rato. Estos tipos me atacaron y luego Iwata-san y los samuráis desaparecieron.-

-Kakashi-sensei, siento el chakra de Naruto-kun junto con otro igual de fuerte cerca del río, y el de Sai-kun siguiendo a otro hacia el este. Estos dos tenían al señor Iwata, supongo que los otros llevan a alguien más- afirmó Katsuo

- Iré a investigar, ustedes avisen a la Hokage y traigan al resto del grupo.- pidió Kakashi, los chicos obedecieron de inmediato así que él pudo irse tras atar los cuerpos a un árbol.

Avanzó por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro, detuvo su marcha al ver un charco de sangre, se preguntaba a quién pertenecía cuando vio que Aneko se acercaba, con una herida bastante grave en el brazo.

-Aneko-chan ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó el jounin, pero la chica permanecía callada y mirándolo vaciamente. -¿Aneko?- repitió al ver que no había respuesta.

Sacó su espada y corrió hacia Kakashi con intención de golpearlo, por fortuna él sacó un kunai y pudo detener el ataque a tiempo, Aneko retrocedió. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo normal, Kakashi levantó la banda de su ojo izquierdo activando el sharingan, lo que le permitió ver que Aneko estaba bajo alguna especie de genjutsu.

-Aneko, tienes que escucharme, yo sé que tú no quieres hacer esto- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella volvió a atacarlo una y otra vez, mientras él solo bloqueaba y esquivaba sus ataques. Estaba furiosa, y atacaba si descanso, si continuaba así, se desangraría por la herida de su brazo. Aneko usó su mano izquierda y de su cinturón sacó una naginata (la lanza de hoja larga que era el arma preferida de las mujeres samurai) hiriendo a Kakashi con esta en el pecho.

El jounnin saltó a un árbol, pero Aneko no dudó en tratar de seguir atacándolo, pero Kakashi utilizó un kawarimi, y apareció por detrás de ella sujetándola e impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¡suéltame!- le gritó la samurai tratando de librarse, pero Kakashi era por mucho más fuerte que ella -¡suéltame! ¿Qué no entiendes que tengo que hacer esto? ¡te aborrezco! ¡No hay nada que yo desee más que tu muerte!- Kakashi la soltó, y la golpeó en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

Pero la Aneko con la que estaba peleando se convirtió en humo. Era un Kage bunshin, lo cual era raro considerando que ella no podía hacer esas técnicas ninja. Kakashi supo que algún ninja lo había hecho.

Repentinamente, un cuchillo fue a encajarse en el hombro de Kakashi, dando en los ligamentos del brazo e inmovilizándolo.

Aneko apareció debajo, con su espada y la misma mirada vacía de antes.

-Todos a los que ame y conocí han muerto, deberías de morir tú también.-

-no pienso morir tan rápido Aneko-chan-

-deberías-

-nunca imagine que me odiaras tanto como para hacer esto.- comenzó a sacarse el cuchillo del hombro.

Aneko se precipitó a atacarlo, pero Kakashi la esquivó, y metió el pie para que tropezara, pero ella dio un giro rápido para atacarlo de nuevo, Kakashi saltó y se posó sobre la espada, saltó de nuevo y se colocó a espaldas de ella, dispuesto a tratar de romper el genjutsu como pudiera, pues con una sola mano no podía formar bien los sellos, pero Aneko vaciló un momento por el dolor de su herida, y se desmayó antes de que esto ocurriera.

Kakashi la atrapó con su brazo útil antes de que cayera al suelo. Se hincó, para ponerla en el suelo, pero unas agujas largas llegaron y se encajaron en puntos vitales de sus piernas.

-ja, veo que estas inmóvil Kakashi-san- se burló un joven desde un árbol algo alejado.

-Así que eras tú, Kabuto- dijo con rencor el jounnin.

-¿por qué tan molesto? ¿Solo por que esa jovencita te dijo tus verdades?-

-¿qué sabes tu de esto?

-todo, ella me lo dijo hace unos momentos cuando le aplique mi jutsu. Ha sido muy útil, y la réplica que hice de ella también.

-maldito ¿cómo te atreves?-

-Orochimaru-sama me lo ordenó, en fin, esta completamente inmóvil, creo que es hora de matarte de una buena vez. A Aneko-san le alegrara mucho- Kabuto sonrió malévolamente, y fue a atacar a Kakashi con un kunai, cuando alguien llegó e interceptó el ataque, pateando a Kabuto y tirándolo al suelo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Kabuto sonrió malévolamente, y fue a atacar a Kakashi con un kunai, cuando Naruto llegó e interceptó el ataque, pateando a Kabuto y tirandolo al suelo

Capítulo 5

La verdad sobre Naruto y Aneko

Kabuto sonrió malévolamente, y fue a atacar a Kakashi con un kunai, cuando Naruto llegó e interceptó el ataque, pateando a Kabuto y tirandolo al suelo.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó el sensei, no esperaba ver al rubio ahí

- No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, yo me encargo de Kabuto, ¿Aneko-san esta bien?

-mejor que yo por lo menos.-

-ja, ¿así que Naruto-kun quiere proteger a su sensei y a la samurai? Como si lo merecieran.-

-¡cállate!-Naruto creó cinco réplicas, y corrió a atacar a Kabuto, pero este le esquivaba fácilmente; aunque lograra golpearlo, él tenía ventaja gracias a su técnica de regeneración.

Naruto siguió intentando desde diferentes ángulos, con varios ataques, pero parecía inútil. Lanzó varios shuriken y kunais, pero el del sonido los bloqueó

-te esmeras demasiado Naruto-kun- Kabuto golpeó a varias de sus replicas, que desaparecieron. – pero todo lo que hagas es inútil, ya he perfeccionado la técnica de regeneración, cualquier daño desaparecerá de inmediato. lo que tratas de hacer no tiene sentido. Tratas de defender a alguien que te ha mentido durante años ¿no sabes que solo terminaras haciendote daño a ti mismo?.- Uzumaki detuvo su ataque y permaneció a la defensiva

-¿de qué estas hablando?-

-Kabuto ¡no te atrevas!- le gritó Kakashi. Si era cierto que había obtenido información de Aneko entonces Naruto no debía de escucharlo. Kabuto miró desafiante al jounnin.

-¿y qué harás Kakashi-san? ¿Matarme?- Hatake maldijo por lo bajo, si tan solo Aneko no hubiera deshabilitado sus piernas… -Es increíble que no te lo hayan dicho, que Kakashi-san fue alumno de tu padre, y Aneko-san su hija mayor-

-no es posible… el maestro de Kakashi-sensei…-

-así es. El cuarto hokage era tu padre- completó Kabuto. El pequeño rubio se quedó como de piedra. ¿el cuarto era su padre? ¿y Aneko su hermana? ¿y Kakashi lo supo todo ese tiempo? No lo podía creer. -¿sabes? Aneko-san los odia, a tu padre, a Kakashi-san, al tercero y también a ti. La abandonaron durante mucho tiempo y estuvo sola esperando en vano a que alguien fuera por ella. Los odia y es por eso que se nos ha unido y ha intentado matar a tu sensei.-

-¡mientes!-le interrumpió Naruto - ¡Aneko-san es incapaz de hacer eso por su propia cuenta! ¡Ella no le haría daño a Kakashi-sensei! ¡no pienso caer en tus trampas!-

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres. Iba a ofrecerte la misma oportunidad que a ella, pero ya que no quieres ¡este lugar sera su tumba!- corrió hacia el confundido rubio con el bisturí de chakra en ambas manos.

Naruto arrojó un kunai y Kabuto lo bloqueó con otro, encajándolo en el Naruto que resultó ser un bunshin.

-vaya, veo que has mejorado, pero no te será suficiente Naruto-kun-

-maldición- se quejó el chico, escondido detrás de un árbol. Planeaba un momento oportuno para atacarlo y que funcionara, pero si Kabuto usaba la regeneración sólo había una técnica que pudiera contra él y era demasiado arriesgado usarla.

-ja, no podrás vencerme ni aunque logres golpearme con el rasengan. Después de todo aun necesitas a tus replicas para poder hacerlo.-

Naruto sonrió de lado. Kabuto le subestimaba e iba a pagar caro por ello. Tres replicas se acercaron a Kabuto por los lados y la espalda, los enfrentó pero seguidamente dos más aparecieron sobre él sosteniéndolo por los brazos y las piernas. El ninja del sonido se esperaba un ataque frontal sin embargo fue todo lo contrario: Naruto llegó desde atrás de él con el rasenshuriken en su mano derecha… eso fue lo último que vio antes de que su cuerpo saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas.

Tsunade llegó a escena tras haber recibido la advertencia por parte de Katsuo y Akio, de pronto alguien le arrojó un kunai que pudo esquivar fácilmente. El ninja que la atacaba parecía ser de Konoha y comenzó a lanzarle shurikens y kunais, Tsunade los esquivó de nuevo.

-¡Naruto, Kakashi! ¡¿En dónde está el desgraciado que comenzó esto gritó la hokage mientras contraatacaba usando las mismas armas que el enemigo le había lanzado, el ninja pudo esquivar con dificultad aterrizando en el suelo después de complejos saltos, pero Tsunade pateó el suelo partiéndolo en dos y provocando que su atacante cayera. -¡no dejaré que me distraigas!-le gritó la hokage lanzándose contra él para golpearlo, pero el sujeto rápidamente se repuso y comenzó a esquivar los constantes golpes de Tsunade, hasta que ella por fin logró darle en la cara y lo mando a volar.

Tsunade se acercó a él para rematarlo, pero el tipo se puso de pié, y abrió su chaleco, que estaba lleno de pergaminos explosivos. Sin darse cuenta, Tsunade había sido llevada al centro de varios kunais con sellos explosivos.

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan! ¡Cuidado!- Advirtió Naruto corriendo hacia ella pero el tipo explotó creando una reacción en cadena. -¡Tsunade no baa-chan!-

-Calma Naruto, Tsunade no morirá tan fácilmente.- ahora Jiraiya había llegado también, y antes de seguir avanzando echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban Kakashi y Aneko, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco más serio -¿Contra quien estaban peleando?-

-Kabuto. Al parecer su capacidad para controlar cuerpos ha mejorado.- respondió Kakashi poniendo a Aneko en el suelo y tratando de levantarse, cosa difícil a causa de la pierna que la chica le había lastimado.

-No te molestes, Tsunade y yo nos encargaremos personalmente de ese sujeto. Naruto, tú cuida que no se acerquen más personas.- indicó Jiraiya.

-¡Pero ya casi lo vencía! Yo puedo pelear también.-

-Te equivocas, esta vez se siente algo diferente en el chakra de ese sujeto, no creo que puedas pelear contra él sin descontrolarte.- ante estas palabras de Jiraiya, Naruto chasqueó la lengua y sacó un par de kunais para defenderse en caso de algún ataque sorpresa.

Jiraiya llegó a donde vio la explosión, y se acercó a ver. Ahí encontró a Tsunade realmente malherida saliendo de una nube de humo.

-Tsunade ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no es nada, con esta técnica estaré como nueva en un momento- Tsunade liberó el sello de su frente y se auto-recuperó. –Vamos, hay que encontrarlo, puedo sentir en él el chakra de Orochimaru.-

Finalmente, en una región despejada del bosque de Konoha, Tsunade y Jiraiya encontraron a Kabuto, sin embargo ahora su rostro llevaba las marcas en los ojos que eran tan típicas de Orochimaru, e incluso sus pupilas eran ahora del mismo color dorado.

-Así que dejaste que Orochimaru te posesionara, supongo que el Uchiha no les funcionó- dijo Tsunade en cuanto lo vio.

-Te has vuelto igual que Sarutobi, Tsunade, ¿o debo decir gondaime hokage? Me pregunto si serás igual de débil.- la voz de Kabuto se escuchaba exactamente igual a la de su maestro.

-Maldito ¡no te perdonaré que ataques esta aldea!- gritó la hokage lanzándose a golpearlo, sin embargo el joven fenómeno se defendió bastante bien del ataque esquivando con cierta facilidad.

-No te será tan fácil golpearme en esta ocasión, ya que ahora cuento con el poder de Orochimaru-sama.-

Durante bastante tiempo se estuvieron atacando con taijutsu pero de pronto Kabuto dio un monumental salto hacia atrás y detuvo su ataque.

-Creo que es hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel- dijo tomando algo de la sangre que tenía en su boca tras la pelea con Naruto, al notar lo que iba a hacer, los otros dos sannin hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Desde donde estaban Naruto y su sensei pudieron ver las tres imponentes invocaciones que habían sido invocadas.

La serpiente de dos cabezas que Kabuto había invocado lanzó una mordida contra Katsui, la babosa que servía a Tsunade, y un coletazo contra Gamabunta. Aprovechando la distracción de las invocaciones, Kabuto saltó hacia la cabeza de Gamabunta para encajar un kunai en el pecho de Jiraiya.

Y Jiraiya se convirtió en humo.

-Kage bunshin- se dijo a sí mismo al notar el truco. Jiraiya salió de debajo de la tierra con el rasengan en la mano, con el que dio un golpe directo a Kabuto, con lo cual este salió impulsado hacia arriba y así Gamabunta pudo utilizar su lengua para tomarlo en el aire y arrojarlo contra el suelo donde cayó formando un gran cráter. Katsui se transformó en cientos de babosas lo cual confundió a la serpiente de dos cabezas lo suficiente para que Gamabunta usara su espada para cortarle ambas cabezas.

Jiraiya bajó al suelo y se reunió con Tsunade antes de desinvocar a ambas criaturas.

De pronto Kabuto se lanzó al ataque contra de Jiraiya, pero Tsunade bloqueó el ataque dándole un puñetazo en la cara y luego una patada que lo mandó unos metros atrás.

-Demonios, ya solo tengo chakra para otro rasengan- se quejó Jiraiya

-Y yo ya estoy bastante agotada, debemos terminar esto rápido.-

-Bien, tu distráelo y mantenlo quieto mientras yo ataco.-

Kabuto se desesperó, y se decidió por huir de ahí si quería seguir con vida, al notar esto Jiraiya cargó el rasengan.

-¡nunca lograras acertar ese ataque si me atacas de frente!- gritó el chico mientras Jiraiya se mantuvo serio y paciente, lanzó su rasengan al suelo, y Tsunade apareció desde detrás de Jiraiya dando una tremenda patada al suelo, la cual partió el rasengan y el suelo, lo que provocó que el suelo se fuera abriendo a su paso a la vez que lanzaba una gran corriente de chakra que envolvió a Kabuto. Sin chakra con el cual curarse y su poder regenerativo habiendo pasado el máximo, el cuerpo sin vida de Kabuto quedó en una gran grieta en el suelo.

-Por fin… terminamos.- sonrió Jiraiya mirando lo que quedaba de su enemigo.

-¡Sugoi!- exclamó Naruto acercándose -¡Ero-sennin! ¡Estuviste genial! ¡Tsunade no baa-chan también!-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Por algo nos llaman sannin.- el ermitaño colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto revolviéndole el cabello.-Ahora vamos donde Kakashi y esa linda chica que estaba dormida.-

-Jiraiya, ni se te vaya a ocurrir meterte con Aneko.- reprendió Tsunade –Ya sabes quién se pondría furioso si le hicieras algo a su hija.-

-¿Qué? ¿Estamos hablando de _esa_ Aneko?- cuestionó incrédulo el ninja, Tsunade asintió con la cabeza –Eso no me lo esperaba.-

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué tiene el papá de Aneko-san?-

-Te explicaremos al llegar a la aldea, ahora ayúdanos a llevar a Kakashi y a la chica al hospital.- ordenó el sannin.

--/--/--

_Aneko estaba de pie en una casa antigua. Veía a una pequeña niña de diez años caminando por los pasillos oscuros. Había una puerta a su derecha la cual abrió, ahí estaban su padre y su madre, de espaldas a ella, con un bebe en los brazos._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- la niña corrió hacia ellos, pero antes de poderlos tocar los cuerpos cayeron al suelo, muertos. La pequeña retrocedió unos pasos asustada, enfrente se abrió otra puerta y entró alguien a tomar en sus brazos al bebe que lloraba. -¿hokage-sama?-. La vestimenta roja y blanca le hizo saber que se trataba de él. El sujeto se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir con el bebé. -¡espere! ¡Hokage-sama no me deje sola! ¡Hokage-sama!- la niña lo siguió, pero el anciano desapareció tras la puerta, que conducía a otro pasillo. -¿qué pasa? ¿A donde se han ido todos?- volteó a todos lados buscando a alguna persona. Atrás de ella vio a un niño vestido de negro y cabello plateado que usaba una máscara. -¡Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san ¿tú sabes a donde han ido todos? Por favor dime algo- la niña se acercó a él, y al igual que los otros desapareció antes de poderlo tocar._

_Toda la habitación se desvaneció, dejando a la niña sola en un espacio oscuro._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me han abandonado todos? ¡Por qué! ¡Yo no quiero estar sola! yo quiero convertirme en una gran ninja como Kakashi-san y mi padre! ¿Por qué me han tenido que hacer esto?- gritó la niña llorando._

_-¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?- le preguntó una tenebrosa voz que se oía por todas partes._

_-Mis padres murieron…el hokage también… me han apartado de mi hermano Naruto, y de todo lo que conocía.-_

_-¿Quién fue el que te alejó de todo eso?-_

_-K…Kakashi-san-_

_-¿Y acaso él jamás se preocupó por ello?-_

_-No… bueno… no lo sé-_

_-Nunca se hizo responsable ¿no es asi?-_

_-Pues…-_

_-¿Estas molesta con él?-_

_-…Si, lo estoy-_

_-Mátalo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Mátalo, y así obtendrás tu venganza. Te librarás de todo el dolor de tu alma, y te desharás de tu rencor-_

_-No…no quiero…no puedo hacerlo-_

_-Hazlo, para que él sienta el mismo dolor que tú sentiste-_

_-¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Él es muy importante para mí!-_

_-Claro que puedes hacerlo, eres una samurai y sé que lo deseas, yo te ayudaré…-_

_-No quiero, no quiero- una luz apareció enfrente de la niña, y se mostró ante ella la figura de una samurai. –Esa… ¡esa soy yo!- repitieron la Aneko niña y la normal alrededor de ella apareció un bosque, y enfrente apareció Kakashi._

_-Siente tu rencor, díselo, dile todo lo que piensas de él, tus sentimientos son tus armas ahora.- le dijo la voz – él te alejó de lo que querías, de tu familia, de tus seres queridos. Ódialo con todo tu ser._

_-¿Odiar a Kakashi-san?-_

_-Dile lo que piensas ahora que lo tienes de frente.-_

_-¿Lo que pienso de él?... No lo sé… ¿qué es lo que pienso de él?-_

_-Odio. Eso debes sentir hacia él. Ódialo.-_

_-Odio…no, eso no es lo que pienso. Yo jamás podría hacerle daño.-_

_-Entonces yo lo haré por ti-_

_-Qué?- la Aneko que estaba frente a Kakashi comenzó a atacarlo. -¡no! ¡Detente! ¡Para de hacer esto! ¡Para!- la Aneko que atacaba a Kakashi se detuvo. -¡yo no lo odio! ¡No odio a Kakashi-san! ¡Ya déjalo en paz!- unas lágrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos._

_-Entonces sufrirás más y más, hasta que tú misma mueras-_

_Todo alrededor de la niña se convirtió en una oscura Konoha. Vio como una sombra mataba a todas las personas que conocía, mientras que alguna especie de barrera la separaba de ellos y le impedía hacer cualquier cosa. -¡detente ya! ¡Basta!- gritó una y otra vez pero la pesadilla continuaba repitiéndose. _

Aneko abrió sus ojos y se levantó de golpe a pesar de sentir su cuerpo débil. Estaba en una habitación de lo que reconoció como un hospital, acostada en una cama junto a la ventana. Era de día y le tomó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó una voz muy familiar a su lado.

-¿Kakashi-san?- Aneko volteó a su derecha y vio a Kakashi sentado en una silla junto a ella, uno de sus brazos estaba vendado y se le notaba cansado. La samurai se le acercó enseguida. -¡Kakashi-san! ¿estas bien? ¿qué pasó? ¿acaso fui yo quien te hizo esas heridas? ¿todo lo que vi fue real?- el ninja la tomo por lo hombros y la alejó un poco de si.

-Calma, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi. Estabas bajo un genjutsu. Saliste de él en cuanto Naruto venció a quien lo hizo pero te tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar. Tsunade-sama ya se ha encargado de mis heridas y de las de Naruto.- Kakashi sonrió como tratando de calmarla, pero no funcionó. Ella bajó la vista apenada.

-Kakashi-san, lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerte ese daño…todo lo que pasó y todo lo que oíste yo también lo vi… y eso no es lo que siento en realidad, lo juro.-

-Está bien, ya te dije que no te preocuparas.-

-¡Pero estoy preocupada!- junto con su voz alzó la vista y miró a Kakashi directo a su único ojo visible - No se cuantas cosas hice mientras estaba así y ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo – bajó su mirada de nuevo y se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba temblando - El solo pensar en que todos mueran me aterra… y eso es lo que vi una y otra vez…Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de perderlos a Naruto, aunque sea un niño escandaloso y a ti.-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes.- el ninja copia tomó a Aneko por los hombros y miró a la chica directo a los ojos, lo cual la sorprendió e hizo sonrojar un poco-Yo no pienso dejarte otra vez, y sé que Naruto tampoco te dejará cuando sepa toda la verdad-

-¿Toda la verdad? Entonces Naruto… -

- Hoy Jiraiya-sama y yo hablaremos con él y le contaremos todo lo ocurrido. El consejo se opone, pero Hokage-sama se encargará de convencerlos. Todo va a estar bien, pero tú también tendrás que decirle algo.-

-¿Él ya lo sabe?- se separó de él para mirarle fijamente. La samurai estaba apacible aunque incrédula, Kakashi suspiró

-Sí, aunque no se enteró de la mejor manera posible. Es impaciente y quiere saber lo que pasa cuanto antes, pero lo convencimos de hablar cuando estuvieras mejor.-

-Gracias- dijo la chica mirando al suelo, toda la situación con Naruto acababa de empeorar y realmente no sabía qué hacer; aunque era un alivio que Kakashi lograra aplazar la explicación para un poco después. Pero para desgracia de ambos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Naruto entró escapando de un par de enfermeras que al parecer perseguían algunos de su bunshin.

-¡Aneko-san!- gritó acercandose. Aneko se puso pálida y Kakashi se llevó una mano a la frente -¡Ya es hora de que tú y Kakashi-sensei me expliquen todo!-

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema. –No pensé que a tu edad no te hubieran explicado aún esas cosas, verás… cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho…-

-¡No me refería a esa explicación! ¡Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me expliquen lo que Kabuto dijo!- enojado, el joven ninja se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno… supongo que ya es hora de que ambos sepan qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche.- resignado Kakashi miró a Naruto y luego a Aneko para asegurarse de que podía comenzar a contarles sin sufrir ninguna interrupción.

_Hacía quince años, la noche de un doce de octubre, Kakashi había sido llamado por un mensajero del Hokage quien le había pedido que fuera a su oficina inmediatamente. En aquél entonces el joven Hatake sabía que el hijo de su maestro nacería en cualquier momento, pero en el camino esta parecía ser lo último en la cabeza de la aldea en general. Muchas personas eran dirigidas, por los entonces gennin y chuunin, hacia donde se encontraban los refugios. Dándose cuenta de que quizás el motivo de su llamado no era el ir a conocer al heredero del Hokage sino algo más. _

_-¡Kakashi-san!- saludó una pequeña, de aproximadamente unos diez años de edad, quien estaba sentada en el suelo recargada contra un librero, su cabello castaño era corto y estaba suelto, llevaba puesta una chaqueta que obviamente no era suya pues le quedaba demasiado grande. _

_-Aneko-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- _

_-A mamá no la he visto desde esta mañana que me fui a la academia, y llegué aquí a esperar a papá desde que salí pero aún no llega.-_

_-¿Intentaste ir a tu casa?-_

_-Una jounnin me dijo que no había nadie ahí y que debía esperar. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?-_

_-No lo sé. También me dijeron que esperara aquí.- de pronto un estruendo muy fuerte se escuchó y pudo sentirse un temblor. Aneko solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza mientras que Kakashi la alejaba del librero en caso este se cayera. –Ese no fue un temblor normal.- decidió y se acercó a la ventana tras el escritorio del Hokage para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Y lo que vio no fue alentador. _

_En la parte más lejana del bosque podía verse una figura con un brillo rojizo y las sobras de varios ninjas saltando hacia ella, pero estos ninjas eran repelidos por lo que parecían ser nueve extremidades._

_-No puede ser…- dijo para sí mirando aterrado como varios ninjas salían volando varios metros de distancia. –Maldición.-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?- quiso saber la niña. _

_-¡No te acerques!- le ordenó antes de que se atreviera siquiera a levantarse –Quédate ahí y por ningún motivo vayas a levantarte.-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Haz lo que te digo, por lo menos hasta que venga tu padre.- _

_-E… está bien.- aunque perturbada por el comportamiento de Kakashi, Aneko accedió y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas mientras miraba preocupada lo que el ninja hiciera. _

_Kakashi sabía que era injusto para Aneko el ocultarle la posible presencia del Kyuubi en la aldea, pero también sabía que si le decía la niña entraría en pánico y lloraría durante horas, así que lo mejor era esperar a que el Hokage o alguien más llegara a decirles por qué estaban ahí y qué debían hacer. Así que se quedó en la orilla de la ventana viendo con cautela los movimientos en la aldea. _

_Tras aproximadamente media hora, que a ambos les pareció una eternidad, la puerta finalmente se abrió y el alto rubio de ojos azules, al que toda la aldea veneraba como su cuarto hokage, apareció con una expresión seria en la que no figuraba ninguna buena noticia. _

_-¡Papá! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Te he esperado por horas!- chilló Aneko tras correr a abrazar las piernas de su progenitor. -¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada y Kakashi-san me asusta.- se quejó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-¿Cómo que yo te asusto?-_

_-Calma Aneko, lamento haberme tardado tanto, acabo de volver del hospital y tuve que hablar con el consejo.- le dijo Minato en un tono de voz suave mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Sensei, la aldea está…-_

_-Sí, lo sé. No tienes por qué decírmelo, Kakashi.-_

_-Entonces deberíamos llevar a Aneko a un refugio y…-_

_-No. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer eso. Kakashi… voy a tener que encargarme yo mismo del problema y el consejo me dijo que lo mejor será que alguien lleve a Aneko a otra parte.-_

_-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- cuestionó Hatake confundido. _

_-¿De qué hablas papá? ¿Por qué tengo que irme?-_

_-No puedo decirte ahora Aneko, pero es por tu propio bien. Kakashi, necesito que la lleves a la capital.- el hokage le dio a su alumno un pergamino –Vayan al castillo del señor feudal y entreguen esto, él sabrá que hacer.-_

_-¿Y usted qué va a hacer?-_

_-Yo me quedaré aquí.-_

_-¡No! ¡Papá yo no quiero irme! ¡Quiero quedarme en Konoha contigo y con mamá!-_

_-Eso no se puede Aneko- lamentó el rubio agachándose a abrazar a su hija –Por favor perdóname.- haciendo un sello con su mano derecha hizo que la pequeña cayera dormida en sus brazos. –Kakashi, por favor cuida de ella.- pidió entregándole a la niña y ayudándole a ponerla en su espalda. _

_Salieron del edificio y el valiente hokage se dirigió hacia el bosque por última vez mientras que Kakashi llevaba a Aneko fuera de la aldea… _

-Después de eso Aneko fue recibida por el señor feudal en su castillo y yo regresé a Konoha de inmediato, pero el Kyuubi ya había sido sellado dentro de Naruto y mi maestro había muerto.- cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación… Naruto miraba al suelo y Aneko había desviado la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué hay de… nuestra madre?- se animó a preguntar Naruto. Si Aneko había sido ocultada por tanto tiempo y Kakashi no había mencionado aún a su madre, entonces quizás existía la posibilidad de que estuviera viva…

-Murió cuando te daba a luz- respondió el sensei sin el menor ánimo. Tampoco creyó necesario ahondar más en detalles. En ese mismo instante una idea se cruzó por la mente de Aneko.

-Naruto lleva el apellido de nuestra madre… y yo el de papá… ¿No creen que eso es extraño? Hasta donde sé ellos seguían casados…- cuando la samurai dijo esto, Kakashi y Naruto se mostraron interesados.

-Sandaime-sama nunca me habló de ello…- musitó Kakashi pensativo –Pero ahora que lo mencionas me parece bastante extraño.-

-Si el viejo tercero ya está muerto ¿A quién podemos preguntarle eso?- quiso saber Naruto.

-Tal vez al consejo de la aldea… o a Jiraiya-sama.- sugirió Aneko. Los recién descubiertos hermanos miraron a Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó éste.

-Ve a preguntar.- ordenó Aneko –Ahora que Naruto y yo sabemos la verdad ellos no tienen por qué ocultarte esa información ¿o sí?-

-¡Cierto! Kakashi-sensei debe de ir a preguntar dattebayo- reclamó Naruto. Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Veré si puedo averiguar algo.- cuando tuvo la mano en la manija de la puerta se giró a mirar a Aneko –Volveré después.- abrió la puerta y se retiró. Naruto miró a su hermana con una expresión pícara.

-Estás sonrojada.- le dijo riéndose.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo por qué sonrojarme!- le gritó Aneko con el rostro completamente rojo. Naruto la miró con malicia y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cuello en un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Qué habrán estado haciendo antes de que yo llegara?.-

-N-no hicimos nada…- balbuceó Aneko volteando el rostro al lado contrario de Naruto para que así él no viera que tan roja se había puesto. La verdad le había apenado un poco lo cerca que había estado de Kakashi antes… y más estando ambos a solas…No había pasado nada malo pero si seguía pensando así, Naruto se llevaría una idea equivocada.

-Como digas… - Naruto sonrió y se cambió de posición para acercarse un poco más a su hermana –Entonces soy el hijo del cuarto Hokage y tú eres mi hermana… tengo una familia después de todo…-

-Todo mundo tiene una familia… ¿o cómo creías que nacían los bebés?-

-¿Cómo creías tú que nacían los bebés? Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que ibas a tener un hermano menor.-

-No es mi culpa que mis padres no me dijeran nada. Y apuesto a que tú tampoco hubieras sabido distinguir una mujer embarazada de una mujer gorda.-

-Claro que sé distinguirlas.- debatió Naruto un poco apenado.

-Yo nunca dije nada sobre ahora, pero si tú pensaste lo contrario… por algo será…- se burló Aneko ahora. Naruto se puso furioso.

-¡Yo no soy ningún tonto!.- gritó alzando su puño derecho como amenaza. Aneko no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tampoco dije eso.-

-Eres mala, onee-san- reclamó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero. Su hermana no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír lo último que dijo.

-Me has llamado onee-san… es la primera vez que lo haces.- musitó casi en un susurro. Naruto la miró con curiosidad… Aneko sonreía con ternura, nunca pensó que Naruto o alguien más llegaría a llamarla así, eso la conmovía bastante.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ser samurai y ser mujer

En la villa, Aneko estaba caminando viendo los puestos, mientras Iwata y Hiromasa discutían unos asuntos con Tsunade y Gaara. Por alguna razón los superiores le habían pedido que los dejara hablar en privado y volviera después. Ella sospechaba que era por el asunto de Naruto, pero decidió no refutar y sacarle la información luego a Hiromasa cuando estuviera borracho.

En eso, un pequeño grupo de kunoichis compuesto por Sakura, Ino y las gemelas Hiwatari se acercó.

-¡Aneko-san! ¡Buenos días!- saludaron todas

-…buenos días- saludó algo sorprendida por la repentina aparición de las jovencitas.

-Aneko-san, hoy vamos a ir a comprar kimonos nuevos para el festival, y nos preguntábamos si querías venir con nosotras- invitó Ino.

-pues…ahora que lo pienso no es una mala idea, las acompañaré siempre y cuando prometan que no tardaremos mucho.-

-¡sí! ¡Vamos Aneko-san! Nosotras sabemos de una muy buena tienda- exclamó Hio tomando a la samurai y llevándola con ellas hacia una casa cercana donde una señora rubia, al parecer una tía de las gemelas, las atendió haciéndolas pasar a la tienda del lugar donde tenía distintas clases de telas, kimonos y adornos.

-que bonito está este estampado- sonrió Sakura viendo una de las yukatas colgadas en la pared. Las chicas miraban distintas cosas y luego volteaban hacia Aneko quien estaba parada en el mismo lugar como vigilandolas. Finalmente Ino sonrió al encontrar un kimono en una de las paredes.

-miren, este kimono violeta estaría perfecto para ti Aneko-san- señaló Ino sacando uno bastante elegante y dándoselo a la samurai.

-No lo sé Ino-chan, es demasiado… no sé, femenino. Me vería demasiado madura usando algo así.- se excusó la hermana de Naruto, la tía de las gemelas se vio muy molesta al escucharla.

-Nunca es malo ofrecer un aspecto más maduro. Mucho menos en una ocasión tan especial como lo es este festival.- regañó.

-Perdón señora, pero yo estaré trabajando de guardaespaldas esa noche y…-

-¡Ese no es pretexto para que una jovencita como tú no use un atuendo adecuado! Estas niñas han hecho muy bien en traerte aquí.-

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan… Creí que eran ustedes quienes se probarían kimonos, no yo.-

-Perdonanos Aneko-san. Pero luego de lo que ha pasado pensamos que sería buena idea que usted también se viera linda en el festival, y como no ha traído nada de ropa con usted…- se disculpó Sakura. La señora bufó mientras tomaba el kimono que Ino había señalado y le señalaba a Aneko donde quedaba el vestidor.

-Voy a demostrarte lo bien que lucirás con este kimono, entra para que te lo ponga.-

-Sin ofender señora pero usted no puede darme órdenes.-

-anda pruébatelo, nada te cuesta- insistió Hiomi

-sí, por favor- pidieron las demás al mismo tiempo y poniendo expresiones suplicantes.

-está bien, vamos- Aneko siguió a la señora y fue al vestidor, las chicas siguieron viendo kimonos mientras las mayores terminaban.

--/--/--

Al cabo de unas horas las jóvenes salieron de la tienda cargando los paquetes donde los conjuntos de kimono y obi para cada una estaban. Aneko, muy a su pesar, llevaba el que Hio y Hiomi habían insistido en comprarle o sea el que momentos atrás había sido forzada a probarse.

-Sigo sin entender por qué hicieron esto. Se supone que yo vigile a Iwata-san, no debería de usar algo que alente mis movimientos en batalla.-

-Vamos, dudo mucho que alguien sea tan tonto como para atacar habiendo tantos ninjas reunidos en la aldea.- descartó Hio despreocupadamente.

-Es verdad, además ¿no le gustaría que Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y los demás la vean usando ese lindo kimono?- preguntó Sakura.

-No me interesa en absoluto.-

-Pero yo creo que a Naruto-kun y Kakashi-sensei les gustaría mucho ver que tan bonita puede ser.- comentó Hiomi -¿No es verdad Ino-chan?-

-Cierto, cierto. A los hombres les gusta vernos preciosas. Para eso hay que aprovechar esta clase de eventos.-

-He vivido rodeada de decenas de hombres toda mi vida, y créanme que en lo que menos se fijan es en lo que uso.-

-Quien sabe… tal vez los que conoce aquí sean diferentes.- Hiomi guiñó un ojo alegremente. Entonces Hio pareció recordar algo.

-Aneko-san- dijo Hio con una mirada tierna y adorable–Tú conociste a Kakashi-san cuando eras pequeña ¿verdad?-

-sí-contestó ella

-tengo mucha curiosidad con un pequeño asunto curioso que quizás tú podrías responder-

-¿cuál?-

-¿cómo es en realidad el rostro de Kakashi-san?- preguntó la niña con inocencia, captando la atención de todas las chicas que se acercaron a oír.

-pues…- dijo Aneko tratando de recordar –él jamás deja que le vean la cara, ni siquiera cuando era niño-

-anda, alguna vez se la has de haber visto, cuando comían o algo así- insitió Sakura invadida por la curiosidad

-déjame recordar…-

_Una pequeña Aneko estaba sentada en lo alto de una colina con su papá, viendo a Kakashi entrenar lanzamiento de shuriken_

_-papá ¿Kakashi-san jamás muestra su cara?- preguntó la pequeña de ojos azules mirando a su progenitor quien levantó los hombros expresando su ignorancia con respecto al tema. _

_-no que yo sepa-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-no lo sé, deberías preguntarle, a mí jamás me ha dado curiosidad saber de eso-_

_-¿tendrá labios de pez? ¿o quizás su nariz es enorme?-_

_-no trates de hacer que me de curiosidad Aneko-chan- rió el cuarto Hokage acariciando la cabeza de su hija –Si quieres ayuda pidesela a tu mamá o intenta averiguarlo tú misma.-_

_-¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré yo misma!-_

_Unos minutos después, Kakashi caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con Aneko siguiéndolo muy de cerca._

_-Aneko-chan ¿qué haces?-_

_-te sigo-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-por que tengo curiosidad-_

_-¿de qué?-_

_-de por qué siempre te tapas la cara-_

_-¿acaso eso es malo?-_

_-no-_

_-¿entonces por qué lo haces?-_

_-por que tengo curiosidad, si te quitas esa cosa de la cara me iré a mi casa-_

_-lo siento Aneko-chan, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Kakashi acelerando su velocidad_

_-¡Kakashi-san malo! ¡sabes que yo no soy tan rápida como tú!- gritó la niña tratando de alcanzarlo_

_Minutos después…_

_-muestramelo-insistía Aneko_

_-no-_

_-por favor-_

_-no-_

_-por favor-_

_-no-_

_Horas después, en el bosque_

_-por favor-_

_-no-_

_-por favor-_

_-no-_

_-anda-_

_-que no-_

_-¿por qué no?_

_-por que no quiero- contestó Kakashi, y de pronto se escuchó su estómago gruñir_

_-¿tienes hambre?_

_-sí-_

_-¿y me enseñaras tu cara?-_

_-no-_

_-entonces no te daré de mi comida- dijo Aneko indiferentemente sacando comida de su mochila_

_-eres cruel-_

_-lo sé. ¿me lo vas a enseñar o no? De cualquier forma debes quitarte esa cosa negra para comer-_

_-está bien, pero sigues siendo malvada-_

_-toma- sonrió Aneko pasándole un paquete de comida._

_-¿segura de que deseas ser malvada? Luego nadie te va a querer-_

_-estoy segura-_

_-de acuerdo- suspiró el joven Kakashi quitándose la máscara que le cubría el rostro._

-creo que lo vi una vez- respondió Aneko desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-¿y qué tal era?- preguntó Hio curiosa por la expresión de Aneko

-solo les diré que no es feo- dijo Aneko volviéndose a voltear, aun más sonrojada que antes.

Konoha nunca se había visto tan colorida y llena de vida como esa noche. Había cientos de puestos y luces de colores por las calles. Se vendían desde los típicos platillos hasta juguetes y mascotas. Las mujeres y los hombres vestían sus mejores kimonos y trajes tradicionales, por excepción de los jounnin de ambas aldeas quienes usaban sus uniformes para hacerse distinguir de entre la multitud.

Tsunade, Iwata y Hiromasa esperaban, fuera del hotel donde los dos últimos se hospedaban, a que el equipo Kakashi llegara a ayudar con la vigilancia de esa noche.

-Tarde como siempre…- masculló Tsunade, la Hokage vestía una hermoso kimono de color verde jade y su cabello lo llevaba en un recogido sencillo adornado por un broche dorado.

-Debe ser culpa del joven Kakashi nuevamente.- rió Iwata, quien vestía un traje tradicional azul oscuro. En ese momento escucharon a Naruto, Sakura y Sai llegar a prisa. Los dos jóvenes llevaban su ropa de siempre, mientras que Sakura había optado por usar un kimono color vino con obi rosa, y su cabello suelto como usualmente estaba. -¿Lo ven? Se los dije.-

-Tsunade-shisio, perdón por llegar tarde, estabamos esperando a Kakashi-sensei y…- se apresuró a explicar Sakura, Tsunade le hizo una seña con la mano derecha para que se detuviera.

-No digas más, todos conocemos los malos hábitos de Kakashi.- le dijo la Hokage seriamente. Naruto, ajeno a la conversación, volteaba alrededor en busca de la otra samurai del grupo.

-¿Dónde está onee-san?- preguntó a Hiromasa, el hombre sonrió pícaramente.

-Está arriba vistiéndose… tiene problemas para ponerse el kimono.- respondió el samurai, Sakura anunció que iría a ayudarla y entró al edificio.

Al cabo de unos minutos el ninja copia hizo su típica aparición leyendo un libro y poniendo alguna excusa por su retraso. Sakura salió de nuevo, esta vez con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kakashi-sensei, que bueno que ya está aquí. Justo acabo de terminar con Aneko-san.- dijo la chica –Creo que ya podremos ir al festival.- afirmó mirando a Tsunade quien seguía con expresión seria. –Aneko-san, salga de una vez.- gritó la chica asomándose dentro del edificio nuevamente y jalando la mano de la samurai.

Aneko salió tímidamente siendo casi arrastrada por Sakura. Estaba completamente sonrojada y con expresión apenada, al contrario de los hombres del grupo quienes la miraron asombrados. Aneko vestía el kimono violeta que Hio le había obsequiado, con el obi color rosa y un pequeño chal de un tono de rosa poco más oscuro. Su cabello estaba recogido por dos trenzas a los lados que se unían en una cola que también iba trenzada y doblada en dos partes dejando sólo unos pequeños mechones sueltos y poca evidencia de las usuales y disparejas capas de cabello que la chica tenía.

-Te ves bien, Aneko.- sonrió Tsunade con ternura, la samurai no era del tipo que tomaba mucho tiempo o cuidado en arreglarse y ver ese pequeño cambio en ella le alegraba.

-G-gracias- musitó tímidamente la muchacha sintiéndose apenada por el halago. Y como si las palabras de la Hokage lo hubieran hecho reaccionar, Naruto también le mostró una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Onee-san, no sabia que podías verte tan bonita.- le dijo, Aneko lo miró bastante molesta y Sakura de inmediato le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Naruto! ¡Eso no es un cumplido! ¡Idiota!.- regañó la del cabello rosa.

-Oh, perdónenlo, es que el pobre nunca había visto a Aneko-chan tan linda.- intervino Hiromasa –Pero yo sí he tenido el honor de verla con kimono antes en el palacio... era tan adorable de pequeña que Madame Shijimi siempre estaba probándole kimonos-

-No hable de eso, Hiromasa-san- pidió la samurai molesta –Recuerde que aún traigo mi espada.- amenazó mostrando el arma que llevaba atada a su obi.

-Claro, claro… -

-El punto es que Aneko-chan se ve muy bien, así que no tienen por qué enojarse.- añadió Iwata -¿No lo cree así Kakashi-san?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-Kakashi-sensei ¿qué no escuchó nada de lo que dijimos?- regañó Sakura, el jounin se llevó una mano a la nuca despreocupadamente.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa.-

-Ah, como sea ya vámonos, es bastante tarde y debemos ver todo el festival.- indicó Tsunade y junto con Iwata guió a los guardaespaldas hacia el centro de Konoha, donde la celebración estaba al máximo. Por donde pasaban la gente saludaba a Tsunade alegremente, y de vez en cuando los dos líderes se detenían a hablar un poco con ciertas personas.

-Feh, esto es muy aburrido.- se quejó Naruto en una de esas ocasiones.

-Pues aguanta, como guardaespaldas debemos cuidarlos en todo momento.- le dijo Aneko.

-Yo no quiero estar toda la noche siguiendo a la anciana Tsunade –

-No lo estarás.- intervino Sakura –Hio y Hiomi-chan vendrán en unas horas a suplirnos… pero es un desperdicio que Aneko-san y Hiromasa-san no puedan disfrutar el festival al máximo.-

-Por mí no hay problema, me agrada acompañar a Tsunade-sama.- sonrió Hiromasa, Sakura mostró algo de preocupación mientras discretamente cambiaba la vista de Aneko a Kakashi, Hiromasa pareció entender lo que la ninja médico pensaba y mirando a Aneko añadió –A ti te vendría bien relajarte un poco, has trabajado mucho.-

-Trabajo lo que debo trabajar.- respondió fríamente la chica.

-Pero esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para que veas Konoha antes de irte.- luego de que dijo esto pudo notar como las miradas de los hijos del cuarto hokage se encontraban por un instante para luego voltearse con algo de pesar.

-Quizás sea buena idea.- concedió Aneko –Pero…-

-No te preocupes por Iwata-san y Hokage-sama, yo me encargo de eso.- le guiñó un ojo a los jóvenes mientras avanzaba hacia los dos mencionados, dando así a entender que contaba con un plan –Iwata-san, he escuchado que un bar cerca de aquí tiene una oferta especial de sake, pienso que sería buena idea a provechar.-

-De ninguna manera, Hiromasa-kun- replicó Iwata seriamente –Tsunade-sama y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer.-

-Oh, por mí no hay problema en ir por un poco de sake.- afirmó Tsunade alegremente. Sin embargo Iwata seguía preocupado.

-Aunque vayamos Aneko-chan no va a dejarnos tomar cuanto queramos, no después de lo que la hicimos pasar el otro día.-

-Eso no será un problema- dijo la Hokage y acto seguido llamó a Kakashi, cuando el jounnin se le acercó ella ya tenia preparada una orden para él –Lleva a Aneko a pasear por ahí y no vuelvas hasta pasada la media noche.-

-Pero Hokage-sama…-

-Haz lo que te ordeno y no repliques. Anda, ve y llévala lejos.- luego de que se le dieran sus órdenes Kakashi caminó resignado hacia Aneko sin saber exactamente que decir. La joven se le quedó mirando extrañada unos segundos lo cual hacía la situación más incómoda.

-Hola- fue lo único que atinó decir el jounnin levantando su mano diestra como saludo.

-Hola…- respondió Aneko confundida, entonces notó que el resto del grupo comenzaba a irse por lo que decidió seguirlos, pero Kakashi se puso frente a ella dando un paso. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Am… ¿Tienes hambre?-

-No en realidad- contestó aún más extrañada –Y me estás asustando.-

-Demos un paseo.- decidió el jounnin tomando a Aneko por la muñeca izquierda y llevándosela en dirección contraria al grupo.

-E-espera, tenemos que acompañar a Hokage-sama y los otros.-

-¿Qué no quieres venir?- preguntó haciéndose el ingenuo.

-No, no es eso, pero…-

-Entonces vamos.- Kakashi se llevó a Aneko al tiempo que pensaba en cómo distraerla. Ella por su parte estaba muy confundida por el repentino comportamiento de Kakashi y no podía siquiera pensar en cómo oponer resistencia. Entonces un puesto en particular llamó su atención y provocó que sin querer se detuviera un poco. Era ese típico juego de atrapar peces usando una pequeña redecilla.

Kakashi al notar que su acompañante se detuvo, se paró a mirar qué había llamado la atención de la samurai.

-¿Quieres un pez?- preguntó en cuanto vio el puesto, Aneko se sonrojó al instante y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué querría yo un inútil pez?- cuestionó la samurai cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo la mirada a otra parte. Para sorpresa de la chica, Kakashi se acercó al encargado del puesto y pagó por un solo intento. -¿Qué haces?-

-Te consigo un inútil pez.- y curiosamente al primer intento Kakashi consiguió atrapar un pez en la pequeña red de papel. El encargado lo puso en una bolsa con agua mientras otros niños se quejaban con sus padres el que no pudieran hacer lo mismo que el ninja copia. –Aquí tienes- le dio la bolsa con el pez a la apenada Aneko.

-Gracias.- musitó mirando el singular obsequio con curiosidad y luego riendo un poco –Nunca tuve uno de estos. Por más "Relámpago amarillo" que fuera, mi padre nunca me consiguió uno y le apenaba mucho que mamá lo intentara.- platicaba mientras se alejaban de los niños y sus gritos –Parece que no estás muy lejos de superarlo.-

-No, yo no podría superar a sensei.-

-Tienes razón, no podrías.- bromeó Aneko cruzando los brazos tras su espalda y caminando delante de Kakashi –Quizás yo si pueda.-

-¿Ahora quieres ser ninja?- cuestionó Kakashi con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

-Nah, soy feliz como samurai. Puedo hacer cosas que tú no.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Veamos… yo sé usar una katana y tú no.-

-Pero yo puedo usar ninjutsu y genjutsu.- afirmó Kakashi.

-¿Ah sí? Qué conveniente.- felicitó Aneko con sarcasmo aún caminando, se detuvo algunos pasos después y señaló hacia el puesto a su izquierda. –Ahí hay algo que quiero intentar-

-¿Tiro con arco?- cuestionó Kakashi más sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiera un juego de ese tipo que por que Aneko quisiera jugarlo. La samurai tomó a Kakashi por la muñeca y pidió le dieran dos arcos para darle uno a Kakashi. El juego consistía en anotar puntos dependiendo de en qué área de los blancos diera.

-Intenta tu primero- pidió la joven pasandole tres flechas, Kakashi tenía una idea básica de cómo usar el arco y con su puntería no tuvo problema en dar en las partes más cercanas al centro, esto sin duda sorprendió a todos los espectadores excepto Aneko. –Me toca a mí.- Aneko tomó la primera flecha y de la manera más natural acertó justo en el centro dejando boquiabierto al mismo dueño del puesto. La segunda flecha fue a dar un par de centímetros junto a la anterior, y la tercera justo en medio de las dos primeras; todas en el área central.

-Señorita, eso fue impresionante.- exclamó entusiasmado el dueño del puesto al tiempo que quitaba las flechas de los blancos –Tome cualquier premio que desee, el que sea.- le pidió. Aneko examinó con atención los muñecos de peluche y otras cosas que había en las paredes de madera hasta que se decidió por un perrito gris con orejas largas y caídas que el dueño le dio con mucho gusto.

-Ten, te lo obsequio.- bromeó acercándole el perro de peluche a Kakashi.

-¿No se supone que estas cosas las hacemos los hombres?- interrogó devolviéndole el muñeco. Aneko rió bastante divertida por el comentario

-Qué malo, tanto que se parece a ti, deberías de quererlo.-

Por su parte, Tsunade, Iwata y Hiromasa habían conseguido llegar a un bar de la aldea y, muy a pesar de los jóvenes ninja, llevaban bebidas más de un par de botellas de sake.

-¿Por qué a estos ancianos les gustará tanto emborracharse?- cuestionó Naruto tapándose la nariz por la peste.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- se quejó Sakura –Si tan sólo Shizune-san estuviera aquí…- lamentó la chica recordando que la asistente de Tsunade estaba en una cita.

-Ojalá Yuri-chan y los otros lleguen pronto.- deseó Naruto –Aunque con Katsuo dormido y Akio siempre cargándolo, no creo que sirvan de mucho, dattebayo.-

-Ah ¿con que no servimos de mucho?- repitió Yuri apareciendo detrás del rubio junto con el resto de su equipo.

-¡Yuri-chan! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!- exclamó Sakura tomando las manos de la chica.

-Encontrarlos fue fácil considerando los vicios de la Hokage.- sonrió la chica de la pañoleta. –Decidimos venir antes para darles un rato libre.-

-Al cabo que estos ancianos no tardarán en quedarse dormidos por la borrachera.- añadió Akio poniendo a Katsuo en una silla para que durmiera ahí.

-¿Cómo salió él de la academia?- preguntó Sai viendo al pelirrojo dormir.

-Es un misterio.-

-Hablando de misterios…- Kojime, la maestra de ese equipo pareció recordar alguna cosa –Creí que Aneko-san y Kakashi-san no se llevaban bien pero hace rato los vi juntos por el festival y parecían divertirse mucho.-

-Cierto, cierto. Camino acá vimos a Aneko-san viendo algunas máscaras tradicionales y bromeando con Kakashi-sensei.- recordó Akio.

-Entonces iremos para allá. Muchas gracias.- anunció Sakura llevándose a sus compañeros.

La hermana y el sensei de Naruto continuaban caminando por el festival. La chica veía con atención cada puesto pero se negaba a ir a la mayoría por lo que Kakashi tenía que ir para que ella se animara. Para el jounnin no era difícil darse cuenta de que Aneko estaba realmente emocionada por el festival y se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Aneko…- interrumpió cuando la chica comía unos dangos.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella luego de tragar el bocado que acababa de comer.

-Pareciera que nunca has estado en un festival- comentó Hatake, Aneko abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer el palillo con dangos que tenía en la mano -¿Aneko?-

-Ah… yo… hace rato te dije que ya había ido a festivales con mis padres… ¿no es así?- cuestionó la samurai tratando de cambiar su expresión por una más tranquila.

-Sí, creo que mencionaste algo de eso…-

-¿E-entonces por qué preguntaste eso?-

-hmm… supongo que me dio esa impresión…- comentó Kakashi notando cómo las manos de Aneko temblaban un poco -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien.- afirmó sosteniéndose las manos para que dejaran de temblar, pero no podía evitarlo lo cual la frustraba más. Pronto se dio cuenta en la mirada de Kakashi que él no le estaba creyendo, así que se resignó a hablar con la verdad… aún si sabía que esa verdad no resultaría del todo buena –Es solo que no había ido a un festival desde antes que Naruto naciera.- admitió por fin bajando la mirada.

-¿No hacen festivales en la capital?- Kakashi sabía de antemano que la esposa del señor feudal organizaba un festival de gran magnitud cada año, pero quería saber si Aneko trataría de ocultarle eso también.

-Sí los hacen. Pero yo nunca he ido.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Todos los samurai y los sirvientes van con sus familias o sus parejas… y aunque me invitarán yo sabía de antemano que acabaría sintiéndome fuera de lugar.- tras esta declaración por parte de la castaña, Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus ánimos bajaban. Ya varias veces se había repetido que lo de Aneko no era su culpa ¿entonces por qué seguía sintiendo como si lo fuera?

-Será mejor que continuemos.- indicó él caminando un par de pasos. Aneko lo miró consternada, ella sabía que el contarle a Kakashi esas cosas crearía esa atmosfera tan incómoda entre los dos y por eso había tratado de evitarlo, pero tampoco podía ocultar la verdad por siempre. A ella no le gustaba mentir ni que le mintieran, así que no lo haría.

-No volveré a reclamarte lo que pasó.- le expresó decidida –Ha estado mal de mi parte hacerlo, me comporté de una manera muy egoísta sin siquiera saber tus motivos y quiero disculparme por ello.-

-No, estabas en todo tu derecho de reclamar.- dijo el ninja sin voltear –Debí haber cumplido mi palabra.-

Aneko tomó la mano de Kakashi y pegó su frente a la espalda del ninja. Solo los mechones de cabello que tenía al frente impedían que la gente notara la expresión de la samurai.

-La verdad es que pude haber venido yo sola cualquier día… pero en realidad lo que quería era que fueras por mí.- rebeló mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Kakashi, como si de ello dependiera su valor para decir tales cosas.

-Debo haberme visto peor de lo que pensé.- le respondió en un tono que sólo ella sabría calificar como melancólico. Hatake pudo escuchar a Aneko reír un poco antes de que ella dijera con voz entrecortada "Al final sí fuiste tú quien me trajo de regreso" y le soltara la mano al mismo tiempo que una multitud de gente pasara por el lugar.

Kakashi se volteó para ver la cara de la joven, presentía que la había hecho llorar, pero ella había conseguido perderse entre la multitud y alejarse de ahí.

En otra parte Naruto, Sai y Sakura buscaban a Kakashi y Aneko, cuando de pronto se acercó Ino acompañada por Chouji y Shikamaru. Estos dos chicos usaban su ropa habitual mientras que Ino vestía un hermoso kimono color azul con un obi naranja y su cabello recogido de manera sencilla y adornada con un broche en forma de lirio blanco.

-Hola Sai, Sakura y Naruto.- saludó la rubia entusiastamente -¿Han terminado su vigilancia de hoy?-

-Así es.- respondió Sai sonriendo como típicamente lo hacía.

-Ya veo ¿tienen planeado algo o podemos acompañarlos?-

-Oye, oye. Nosotros no tenemos por qué acompañarlos –reclamó Shikamaru.

-Yo quiero ir a comer a los puestos.- dijo Chouji.

-Feh, cómo si quisiéramos ir con ustedes.- bufó Naruto.

-Calma chicos, no se peleen aquí.- trató de tranquilizar Sakura.

-Es más divertido si vamos todos juntos ¿No es así, Sai?- preguntó Ino coquetamente. El ANBU se llevó una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa.

-Los amigos hacen cosas juntos ¿no?-

-Sí, estás en lo correcto- felicitó la chica de ojos azules -¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos todos juntos?-

-Suena divertido- admitió Sakura –No todos los días hay festivales en Konoha.-

-Yo todavía debo buscar a nee-san.- gruñó Naruto.

-Aneko-san está con Kakashi-sensei, estará bien.-

-Lo sé, pero aún así quiero verla.- Naruto sonrió y se fue corriendo agitando la mano derecha a modo de despedida.

-¿Nee-san? ¿Aneko? ¿De qué estaban hablando?- quiso saber Shikamaru.

-Se los explicaré mientras caminamos.- prometió Sakura mientras el grupo se iba en dirección contraria a la de Naruto.

En otra parte de Konoha, en un par de calles que pasaban junto a un río conectándose por un puente, Aneko caminaba ya más lentamente abrazando su peluche y sosteniendo bien la bolsa con su pez en la mano derecha. No sabía por qué había huido en ese momento, ni le interesaba volver para averiguarlo. Caminar la tranquilizaba, y como era la única persona caminando en esas calles tan bellamente decoradas ese lugar era excelente para pensar.

Fue hasta el puente más cercano y se recargó en la baranda para ver el reflejo de las luces en el agua.

-Es hermoso- susurró con la mirada perdida. Luego se fijó en su reflejo –Mi estado es lamentable.- se dijo al ver qué expresión tenía, trató de sonreír para ver una imagen diferente, pero no salió muy bien –Ni otra media hora de maquillaje y peinado podrían solucionar esto.- suspiró. Entonces escuchó los pasos de alguien a punto de cruzar el puente también, por lo que pudo ver reflejado en el río parecía un hombre de largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola y vestido de negro. Volteó discretamente para comprobarlo y el hombre lo notó de inmediato por lo que Aneko regresó la mirada al agua nuevamente.

-¿Espera a alguien?- preguntó el hombre deteniéndose, su voz se escuchaba bastante joven.

-Le advierto que estoy armada. Así que no intente nada extraño.-

-Con que una katana ¿es usted ninja?-

-No, soy una samurai.- bufó sin despegar la vista del río.

-Ya veo, con que usted es la famosa Aneko-sama.-

-¿Ha oído hablar de mí?- se sorprendió la chica y miró al joven. Efectivamente su cabello era negro así como sus hundidos ojos. La expresión de ese hombre era muy seria, casi inexpresiva, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Aneko.

-Sólo hay una mujer samurai en todo el país del fuego.- explicó el misterioso joven.

-Ah, ya veo…- musitó mirando su katana –Sí, soy una samurai pero también soy una mujer… debe ser extraño que ahora me vea así.- dijo para sí misma recordando la reacción de su hermano y los demás cuando salió al inicio de la velada.

-Lo dudo.- comentó el desconocido quien había escuchado claramente lo que Aneko había dicho, esto la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran –Debo irme.- anunció el muchacho terminando de cruzar el puente.

"_Kakashi idiota ¿por qué no dices cosas más productivas así como este muchacho?" _pensó Aneko.

Unos minutos después Naruto llegó corriendo por la calle llamando el nombre de su hermana alegremente.

-¡Aneko nee-san! ¡Aneko nee-san!- gritaba mientras se acercaba al puente.

-Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Jeje, vine a buscarte dattebayo. Para que vayamos juntos al festival.- respondió sonriente el rubio. Aneko no pudo evitar alegrarse de escuchar a su hermano decir tales palabras.

-Está bien, vamos.-

-Oye ¿y ese pez?-

-¿Ah? Este pez…- Aneko dudó en decirle a Naruto que Kakashi se lo había dado, más que nada por que a ella misma le daba algo de pena admitir que había querido algo como un pequeño pez sacado de un puesto.

-Yo se lo di.- respondió Kakashi apareciendo detrás de Naruto y asustando a Aneko por un segundo –Tenía ganas de atrapar uno.-

-Que gustos tan infantiles tienes Kakashi-sensei.- se burló Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la chica al sensei de su hermano.

-Encontré a Naruto por el camino y venimos a buscarte.-

-Nee-san, basta de preguntas, vamos al festival que aún no he comido nada.- insistió Naruto.

-Está bien, vamos.- aceptó la castaña y caminó de vuelta al festival con su hermano.

Luego de un par de horas paseando por ahí y viendo a Naruto comer cuanto podía, Aneko decidió inventar algo para regresar sola al hotel y poderse relajar unos minutos antes de que el par de borrachos que se hacían llamar representantes del señor feudal volvieran. Así que la chica mintió diciendo que no se sentía muy bien y que debía descansar, por lo que logró irse tras encargarle su pez a Naruto para que lo tuviera en su apartamento pues ella no podría tenerlo en el hotel.

Al cabo de unos minutos Aneko estaba sentada frente al espejo de su habitación retirando el maquillaje de su cara con un paño húmedo. Definitivamente de había divertido esa noche, pero al despedirse de Naruto y Kakashi sintió un vacío en el estómago y un desanimo enorme.

-¿Habrá sido algo que comí?- se preguntó mientras acababa de remover el labial, se miró en el espejo y suspiró al ver que su rostro volvía a verse libre de maquillaje como siempre. –El hechizo ha terminado.- se dijo a sí misma comenzando a deshacer poco a poco su complicado peinado. "_Aunque claro, no es como si él me hubiera dicho algo… aunque, según dijeron Sakura y los demás, la diferencia es muy notoria… momento ¡Él no tiene por qué decirme nada! ¡A mí no tiene por qué interesarme que me diga algo sobre mi aspecto!"_

Con los ánimos todavía más bajos, Aneko trató de quitarse el broche que sostenía la parte principal del peinado, pero no conseguía abrirlo –Maldición, está muy duro.-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una voz desde la ventana. Aneko volteó asustada y se encontró con Kakashi de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Me asustaste!- gritó exaltada.

-Te fuiste por que dijiste que te sentías mal y Naruto se preocupó. Así que vine a ver cómo seguías.-

-Eso no es excusa para entrar así al cuarto de una mujer.- regañó Aneko respirando para calmarse un poco y no matar a Kakashi en ese mismo momento. –Para eso existen las puertas.-

-No hubieras abierto la puerta.- respondió el ninja. Aneko debía admitir que era un argumento muy cierto.

-Si ya sabías que no abriría entonces no hubieras venido.-

-Ya te dije, tenía que saber cómo estabas.- repitió Hatake provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco y sintiera su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido. ¿Por qué rayos estaba sintiéndose así? Ya se lo había dicho antes, lo que él dijera no tenía por que importarle. -¿Y bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias.- contestó ella completamente en calma y caminando hacia la ventana para ponerse frente a frente con él –Aunque necesito algo de ayuda con esto.- pidió dandose la vuelta y señalando el broche en su nuca. Sin decir nada el hombre de cabello plateado sostuvo el broche con la mano derecha y lo abrió con la izquierda, al retirarlo todo el cabello de Aneko cayó libremente sobre su espalda y la chica se giró para encararlo nuevamente y sonreírle. –Gracias.- dijo tomando el broche nuevamente. –Por todo- añadió sin pensarlo. Kakashi la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de pasar los dedos de su mano derecha por el cabello de Aneko y decir aquello que la joven había esperado oír toda la noche.

-Así te ves muy linda.-

Aquella noche, luego de que Kakashi se fuera, la samurai llamada Aneko se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado.

--/--/--

La mañana siguiente cuando Aneko salió de su habitación encontró una nota dirigida hacia ella y firmada por Kakashi. En la carta el jounnin la citaba para verse en el bosque en alrededor de una hora, así que al ver a Hiromasa salir de la habitación de a lado la chica le pidió que la cubriera mientras ella atendía un asunto.

-¿Qué es más importante que tu misión de proteger a Iwata-san?- cuestionó el samurai traviesamente.

-Nada, no voy a ausentarme por mucho tiempo. Prometo que volveré antes de que comiencen las representaciones teatrales.-

-Aneko-chan, siempre te enseñé a que no prometieras cosas que no puedes cumplir.-

-¿De qué habla? Sólo iré a hablar con alguien y volveré, no pasa nada.-

-Está bien, ve y déjame solo con todo el trabajo.- bromeó cruzandose de brazos haciendo un puchero, Aneko rió ante el gesto.

-Sabe que esa no es mi intención.-

-Sí, claro. Ayer se te hizo muy fácil dejarme a cargo de todo ¿no? Espero que por lo menos te hayas divertido mientras yo no estaba contigo.-

-Le agradezco mucho maestro. De no ser por usted nada de lo que viví ayer hubiera sido posible.-

-¿Acabas de llamarme maestro? Hace mucho que no me decías así.- se sorprendió el hombre.

-Decidí dejar de hacerlo el día que me sentí lo suficientemente segura para dejar de ser su aprendiz y pasar a ser una subordinada más. Pero nunca he dejado de verlo como mi maestro, no importa qué tan pervertido o bromista sea usted.-

-Ya veo… con que era eso.- Hiromasa sonrió con una mirada bastante melancólica –Yo hace tiempo que dejé de verte como mi alumna. Te has convertido en una samurai y una mujer digna, aunque claro aún te falta mucho por aprender. Quería que lo supieras… por si algo llegara a suceder.-

-No pasará nada.- aseguró la chica –Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió antes de perderse de vista por el pasillo.

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar… Aneko-chan.-

En una región del bosque, cerca de un río, Aneko estaba buscando a Kakashi con la vista, aunque sabía que era muy probable que el jounnin no apareciera tan rápido.

-Kakashi-san ¿estás por aquí? Recibí tu nota ¿qué es lo que querías hablas conmigo?- gritaba Aneko llegando al lugar, cuando para sorpresa suya, Kakashi apareció.

-Hola Aneko-chan, que bueno que pudiste venir- saludó Kakashi con una sonrisa, pero Aneko inmediatamente se puso alerta sacando algo de su cinturón, enseguida lanzó una navaja que se le encajó en el brazo a Kakashi.

-¿Quién eres y por qué te haces pasar por Kakashi-san?- preguntó ella poniendo su espada en forma defensiva, "Kakashi" se quitó la navaja del hombro, y una nube de humo lo rodeó, rebelando a una figura más alta y fornida que la del jounnin.

-Veo que me descubriste, eres más lista de lo que pensé.- sonrió el sujeto de piel azulada, extraño traje negro con nubes rojas, y una bandana de la aldea de la niebla rajada.

-Es fácil saber que no eres Kakashi, él nunca llega temprano. Ahora dime ¿quién eres y qué buscas?-

-Mi nombre es Kisame, y te necesito para atrapar al Kyubi- contestó el sujeto sacando una gran espada llena de vendas amenazadoramente.

_-¿Al Kyubi? debe estar refiriéndose a Naruto_-pensó la samurai –pues creo que no te será posible, ya que yo no pienso permitirlo.-

-No quería llegar a esto, pero creo que tendré que obligarte- dijo Kisame corriendo a atacarla con la espada, pero Aneko dio un salto oportuno a uno de los árboles, y de ahí saltó a otro, para luego atacar a Kisame con su espada, sin embargo el miembro del Akatsuki bloqueó el ataque con su espada, y pateó a Aneko en el estómago, enviándola a otro árbol.

Ella se levantó, y sacó otra espada, corrió a atacar a Kisame con la espada de su mano derecha, pero este la volvió a esquivar, por lo que Aneko dio un giro y lo atacó con la espada de su mano izquierda, pero resultó ser un clon de agua. Aneko volteó hacia atrás de ella, donde estaba Kisame parado en un árbol.

-Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé- sonrió malévolamente.

**He aquí el final de este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado review, es por todos ustedes que he escrito un capítulo tan largo esta vez y mayormente dedicado a la relación de Aneko con Kakashi, aunque también ha habido una pequeña insinuación de Aneko con otro usuario del sharingan. **

**Sólo para que lo sepan, esta historia se desarrolla un poco después de la muerte de Asuma en el manga, así que esperen ver más de Itachi próximamente. **

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto y que comenten al respecto. **

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
